EL Digital Saviors
by TURP
Summary: Young Lucy had always thought monsters didn't exist though she knew bullies did. But things are never the same when you meet your first Digimon... a small orange one named Patamon who's come to her aid when she needed it the most.
1. Lucy's guardian Angemon

EL Digital Saviors

Ok since you all voted for this so here it is. The premise is just at the moment Lucy would've snapped something intervened... by the name of Patamon! He helps her out by Digivolving to Angemon. Turns out Lucy's key to the upcoming battles with the Digital World's major opposition... the Viral Kaiser Network. After training in the digi-world since age 7 she now 19 must recruit a team of Digidestined to fight. Can she do it? Rated K+ for mild swearing, moderate Digimon on human/Digimon on Digimon action violence, and rude/crude humor. I own nothing since Digimon is owned by Bandai/Toei Company and Elvin Lied belongs to Lynn Okomoto. The Digimon partnerships are as followed; Kohta - Agumon/Geogreymon/Rizegreymon/Wargreymon,  
Lucy - Patamon/Angemon/Magnaangemon/Seraphimon, Kanae - Palmon/Sunflowmon/Lilymon/Rosemon, Mayu - Renamon/Kyubimon/Taomon/Sakuyamon, Alex - Tentomon/Kabuterimon/Megakabuterimon/Herculeskabuterimon, Jason - Hawkmon/Aquilamon/Sylphimon/Valkyriemon, Junpei - Hagurumon/Guardromon/Andromon/Hiandromon, and finally last but not least is Nana - Salamon/Gatomon/Angewomon/Ophanimon. Also of noting are semi-partnered and semi-forced partners; Yuka - Calamon, Aiko - Lopmon/Turuiemon/Antylamon/Cherubimon, and our tough guy Bando - Monodramon/Strikedramon/Cyberdramon/Justimon.

-chapter 1 - Lucy's guardian Angemon

-Year 1992 Yokohama Japan

In the bright afternoon skies over the Japanese city of Yokohama there was a seemingly basic looking orphanage. There was nothing really special to it it was just your average brick and mortar built building hardly worth noting. However inside the place was another matter for inside an ordinary room there was a girl but she was no ordinary girl the girl was always being picked on by the other kids. The girl possessed bright pink hair and somewhat frightening scarlet eyes. On her head was a set of horns looking like cat ears or a ribbon set. They made her a source of constant abuse and name-calling. Her name was Lucy mainly because she had no other name when she was dropped off there as an infant. The adults didn't like her that much either but three of the kids just loved to torment her constantly at any turn they included: Tomoo, the weasily group leader, Ken his brains, and the dummy of the three Izzy. The three always went out of their way to make her miserable like stealing her cookies, putting slugs in her backpack, stealing her lunches, putting Wasabi in her juice (she preferred hot sauce anyways), they just never quit at it.

"No stay back leave him alone you jerks!" The girl pleaded with them but her efforts were in vain as the three were intent on making her suffer.

"We're gonna teach ya a lesson freak!" Said the first smirking menacingly and evilly. His two buddies were close behind and held her small dog hostage. The dog's coloring was primarily brown and dark brown. The leader held up a pot and the girl's eyes narrowed knowing he would try the unthinkable beat her pup to death in front of her. That is until "it" happened.

The room's PC suddenly roared to life and even more strange it began crackling with electrical energy as a large beam of light filled the room. Inside the beam was some kind of device. It resembled a tiny version of a celphone set in an upside down egg shape. A plus shaped button was cast in orange along with a set of three circular buttons one larger than the other two. A grey screen was in the center while the rest of the gizmo was navy blue.

The kids just stared in shock as the PC died down but the strange miniature machine also emitted a beam of light and out came an oversized egg with orange stripes. The egg started hatching and out popped something resembling an orange hamster with wings for ears. Its white stomach and bright blue eyes gave the three boys a serious glare. With the boy distracted Lucy made a break for it shaking off her capters and scooped up her dog, the wierd gizmo, and ran to the side of the strange creature. "W-w-w-w-h-h-ho err what are you?" The frazzled girl stuttered out.

-begin Over the Hills and Far Away by Nightwish

"Name's Patamon I was sent from the Digital World to find you." The creature said telling the girl its name. "Please ya gotta trust me."

Patamon put himself between the bullies and the girl the brave creature was apparrently trying to defend them both. "You punks better back off or I'll Boom Bubble ya! Here think fast! Boom Bubble! Boom Bubble! Boom Bubble!"

Patamon went about sucking in a whole load of air then spat it out all at once as a barrage of air bullets. The bursts hit the three and send them flying onto their rear ends. They quickly recovered and Tomoo picked up a flower vase ready to smash him just like the pup.

The three advanced on him as the orange creature backed away unsure if he could fight them off. "Grr well that went like crap! Lucy take the Digivice! The orange and blue gizmo take it! Then I can digivolve!"

"Digivolve?" Lucy uttered hopelessly lost but there was no time to figure it out right now Patamon the only individual to ever stick up for her she was not going to leave him. She'd no clue what digivolving was but frankly she'd no choice but to try it out. "But how do I work it?!" She panicked.

"Press the two buttons then hit the big one and yell "Execute! Champion Level Digivolve!" as loud as you can!" The small creature instructed which Lucy followed.

Pressing the button combination little Lucy called the activation command. "Execute! Champion Level Digivolve!"

The digivice glowed as Patamon was cast in a beam of bright white light. So bright it blinded everyone in the room. "Patamon digivolve to..." He started to say as additional data poured into him. The ray of data entered his back as he changed into something else. His new body was a white suited six winged angel. His head bore a metal helmet and his waist a blue tattered sash. He was also armed with a long golden staff. "ANGEMON!"

Needless to say the kids were beyond shocked by this development. The pig critter just turned into an angel with a flashy transformation command.  
"Now boys try picking on me for a change. Or have you become the spineless cowards you already were. Let me tell you something here I'm not a monster, nor is it Lucy you three are. Hand of Fate! HAHHH!"

Angemon threw out a burst of energy from his leather gloved hand which burst out the far wall. After the dust cleared away a big gaping hole in the wall was revealed. The boys eyes were as wide as golfballs. "Uh y'know we were uh just foolin' y'see eh Lucy? Right guys?" Tomoo tried to joke.

"Uh yeah we were. Right Izzy?" Ken said going along with it.

"Yup." Was all Izzy could say.

"Hmm a likely story tell me how does beating a poor defenceless animal to death become "fooling around" get out or I'll really get angry at you! GO!" Angemon roared out at them as they ran hopelessly terrified out the nearby door.

"Um... Patamon... " Lucy tried to say obviously more than a little nervous.

The humanoid figure however saw the distress in the little girl's eyes. "Don't be afraid of me Lucy I'm still me err I or whomever I am." Angemon said as he knelt down and smiled at the girl. Suddenly he let out a cry of anguish. ''Ahhh... " Angemon groaned as he changed back into his Patamon form. "Darn I don't have enough energy to maintain my champion form darn it."

"Um not to be ungrateful Patamon but just what are you? You saved my puppy thank you but where'd you come from?" The puzzled rosette asked the creature.

"Well for starters I'm a Digimon short for Digital Monster I'm from the Digital world a place formed from the human's electronic and communication grid." He explained but Lucy still couldn't quite make it out. She'd heard of both but never gave them a second thought much less some bizarre world where strange monsters lived.

"Uh Patamon would you possibly be my friend?" The timid girl asked the Digimon nervously.

"I thought I already was your friend Luce. Put 'er there." Patamon chuckled a bit and extended his hand err paw or limb so the two could shake on it.

Doing so with this strange creature felt so right. Since no one ever wanted to be around her Lucy was very lonely a lot of the time and it seemed her dog was the only companion she had but now she had Patamon. Patamon broke the handshake and it seemed something was on his mind. "Uh Luce the reason I came to find you well it'd be easier to show you than to tell you. Use your Digivice to open the portal to the digital world will you come with me Luce?"

"Do you really need to ask me? Of course I will I hate this place all the kids hate me even the grownups don't like me that much. They think my horns are disgusting." She replied happy to help her new friend out. At least somebody had a use for her.

Fiddling with the Digivice controls she finally accessed the function she needed. "Well boy time we leave this place good riddance. C'mon Patamon let's go onward to new adventure... I think. Digiport open!" Her Digivice glowed and emitted a beam into the computer screen which also glowed and in a flash the trio vanished into the electronics network.

-sometime later

Soon the three individuals left the scene and after a few moments the three brats ran in. They apparently had dragged in one of the service workers. The boys claimed to have seen an orange hamster type thing turn into an angry angel. The woman didn't seem pleased leaving to deal with fairy tales and wild imaginations of children. "But we saw an angel in here!" Exclaimed the first.

"Honest to god he was here." Said the second.

"Where is this so called angel I don't see anything and where's Lucy gone to? Well boys? And how'd that giant hole get in the wall hmm?" The woman asked the three boys who knew they were in serious trouble.

"He did it we saw the angel do it as for Lucy maybe the angel kidnapped her?" The third suggested.

The woman had reached her limit. "Well the three of you can think about it in the detention hall writing 100 times "I will not make up lies". Now c'mon!" With that being said the service worker pulled the three brats to the detention hall by the ear no less. (Author's comment this outta teach the brats to try to work something over Lucy and by extension Patamon)

-to be continued

Well I know it was lackluster but chapter 2 will be better I swear. Expect numerous "Easter Eggs" from all five previous seasons of Digimon except Xross Wars simply because it hasn't aired in the US yet (I might be wrong however). Ok firstly you may ask "Why is Lucy so quick to trust Patamon"? Well think she's been so lonely and bullied for so long she's liabale to trust just anyone... or anything that tries to help her. But this might work in reverse suppose a gang of teen vandals get ahold of her in theory mind you she'd be the gangs secret weapon and frankly I fear that'd make them unstoppable. Anyways read and review my others fics please. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people later.


	2. Welcome to the Digital World Lucy

EL Digital Saviors 2

Ok since you all voted for this so here it is. The premise is just at the moment Lucy would've snapped something intervened... by the name of Patamon! After training in the digi-world since age 7 she now 19 must recruit a team of Digidestined to fight. Can she do it? Rated K+ for mild swearing, moderate Digimon on human/Digimon on Digimon action violence, and rude/crude humor. I own nothing since Digimon is owned by Bandai/Toei Company and Elvin Lied belongs to Lynn Okomoto. Here's chapter 2 read on as Patamon gives Lucy a grand tour of the Digital World.

-chapter 2 - Welcome to the Digital World Lucy

-begin Digimon Frontier US Theme: A World For Us All by Dave Feldstein

In just a quick flash the trio of puppy, girl and Digimon were now in the so-called Digital World. The young girl looked around and saw a vast field and more importantly all of her body parts were still intact from her bizarre horns to her hind end. Jiro seemed intact too and was happily wagging his tail back and forth. Patamon was hovering just above her eyeline. "Hey there kiddo come here often?" He joked to her making her giggle a bit.

"Welcome to the Digital World Lucy I'll be your guide... see that building on the top of yonder hill?" Patamon asked as he pointed to the hill in question just in front of them. It was like a small camper vehicle without wheels.

"Why is that where we need to go Patamon?" Lucy asked getting a little nervous since she didn't know this world very well. She'd have to trust Patamon's judgement and just hope he wasn't wrong. "Just being curious what is that building used for?"

Smiling at her partner he gestured Lucy to follow after him. "C'mon I'll show ya follow me." He then slowly flew over to it.

Following after the small monster Lucy found the building was in fact a train station complete with roofing and tracks... and a few potential passengers were waiting for it 7 to be exact. To the young girl they resembled a cross between a plant and a kid. Their whole face had the appearance of a red petaled flower, and the petal-styled shell covering their heads like a helmet. Their arms ended in more petals plus a stamen. It's body bore a tail and root-like feet.

"Uh Luce yer Digivice has a scan mode just ask for it and the thing does the rest." Her partner told her to do which she quickly made use of.

"Scan mode activate." Lucy ordered.

"Acknowledged scanning... Name: Floramon, Level: Rookie, Attribute: Data, Type: Vegetation. Floramon generates a noxious allergy-inducing pollen from the flowers on its arms which cause even larger Digimon to be unable to keep hold of their presence of mind and completely lose their fighting spirit." Her Digivice went on in a very female sounding voice over various things from the Floramon.

"Hey Patamon who's your friend? You picking up strays now?" One of the Floramon asked the little orange Digimon.

Another of the Floramon voiced its opinion of Patamon's companion. "Yeah I don't recognise her as any Digimon I've ever seen."

"Well that's because we're partners she's a DigiDestined she's along with others are gonna help save both worlds." Patamon boasted.

This was a bit of revalation to the young girl... was she really expected to gather a team to save both of the worlds? People didn't even like her so how was she supposed to do it in the first place? She'd just arrived here and already was hopelessly confused. Snapping her out of her negativity was the sound of a train. A train here? But based on her experiences so far it was likely some kind of mechanical Digimon... if there even was such a thing but Lucy had an inkling that there was.

The train quickly came into view... it didn't look like any train she'd ever seen but it seemed her hunch was right it was some kind of machine Digimon. As it slowed its metal brakes Lucy tried to figure where its design came from but all she could come up with is some type of robot face. It's brick red body was adorned by two beedy glass green eyes at the very front. The lower section resembled a grey toothy mouth fixed into place. Lucy looked to Patamon for answers. "Oh this? This is a Trailmon Lucy his name is Franken. You see each Trailmon species draws inspiration from separate sources to individualize themselves. He likes to sleep. He's a little sarcastic but otherwise nice... "

"You forgot I'm very laid back too. So I won't be going off my rails anytime soon like a crazy train." Franken replied cutting Patamon off in a tone Lucy heard from foreigners from someplace called "New York". It was on the east coast of the US. She'd also heard it was a pretty big place and easy to get lost in.

"Been listening to Ozzy recently haven't you?" Another of the Floramon piped up teasing the bulky machine type.

"Dohh... " Franken huffed out apparently insulted. "Well climb aboard everyone the next stop is 8 miles up the tracks at Forest Terminal. Please keep all limbs, parts or pieces inside the windows at all times." Franken instructed as he opened the doors to let his passengers on board.

Finding the seats fairly comfortable Lucy picked up Jiro and sat him on her lap while Patamon hovered next to her and settled on her left side. "Now Luce I'm gonna take a nap wake me when we get there."

"Ok then I can do that." She replied to as the Floramon were now boarded and seated in the car.

"Now... All aboard! AHAHAHAH!" Franken hollered out as he started his engine again and pulled out from the station. He started gaining speed until finally he was really moving.

-begin Dare by Stan Bush

As the train sped along the route Lucy looked out the window wondering what sorts of things she'd run into there at the Forest Terminal. She saw trees sparsely populating the long grassy fields... to think with all this plant life she found it hard to believe she was in some digital world made of computer data... and that included her herself now. She gazed on the contently sleeping form when she heard talk in his sleep.

"Oh yeah gimme the meat apple oh yum yummy good food for me tummy. Gimme the meat apple stop teasing me... " He droned on like some fool. He also drooled a bit.

She was told by the Floramon they'd be reaching Forest Terminal soon. Lucy thought this was all too funny and decided to have some fun with him. She whispered into his ear. "Um meat apple."

Patamon jumped out of his slumber frantically demanding his meat apple. "Where is it? Where is it? Where's that old meat apple at?"

Patamon looked up at giggling mug of his partner apparently having a good old time. "Dirty trick. Not funny." He grumped out. "Anyways we're near our first destination."

The passenger noticed that Franken had started to put on his brakes and the cars behind him slowed to a stop. One of the Floramon asked if this was the trio's stop. Patamon answered back saying it was as the three exited the stopped passenger car. As the trio of young girl, Digimon guide, and the dog found the stop to be the base of a giant tree and attached to the tree's front was a giant, crystal palace resembling something from some fairy tale book. It's bright shimmering walls gleamed like a finely crafted sculpture but to a little kid like Lucy it was very imposing.

"Well I'd best head off... later Luce hope to see ya again." Franken said as he sped off towards his next stop down the tracks.

"This is our destination. It looks a little scary... wonder if (gulps) anyone's home?" Lucy mused in a tone not really wanting an answer.

Patamon saw just how nervous his friend was and again tried to calm her. "Easy Luce I know it looks a little scary... But the Holy Trinity resides here. Remember when I said I was sent to find you? Well they're the ones who gave me the task... but never told me why so any questions you have just ask them. Ok they look really imtimidating but they're really nice." Opening the large cathedral styled doors Lucy timidly walked inside the building.

-building interior

Surprising the unnerved girl the castle interior was well furbished resembling an office building than anything else which amazed her young mind. Stunning glass chandeleirs hung from a eggshell white ceiling. She looked to see a desk which she gestured to Patamon at and he nodded as if to say "yup there's where we need to go".

Walking forward toward the desk Lucy tapped on the service bell... but nobody came until a voice from what seemed to be the back room said it was on his way. "Just a moment please I'll be right there."

The voice proceeded to open the door and revealed himself as a... a person dressed in some Halloween costume. He wore a yellow suit accented with red. His shoes were brown adorned by crescent moons while his tattered blue cape and hat which bore a skull frankly creeped the girl out. Also of noting were the strange symbols on the cape's inside. "Yes you rang? Can I help you with anything? Unless you've got an important appointment with the Holy Trinity you'll have to wait by the seating arrangement in the waiting room through those nearby doors to the right of me."

"Wizardmon it's me Patamon. You've forgotten my mission already?" Patamon questioned knowing with Wizardmon's huge workload he often forgets things.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry Patamon those three work our hind ends off. Let me get your escort Sorcermon. Sorcermon we have guests who've an appointment with the Trinity. Sorcermon? Sorcermon! Where are you! Get your behind out here!" Wizardmon yelled out growing impatient for his assistant not being punctual.

Walking out from the left hallway door carrying a bundle of books and boxes was a real shocker for the already frazzled child. "I'm seeing double... " Lucy thought especially since this Sorcermon looked almost exactly like Wizardmon except he wore white and didn't have a skull on his hat.

"Y'know it's kinda hard to rush out those doors carrying all this crap... or is basic reasoning not in that over inflated head of yours hmm?" Sorcermon griped to his higher up... though he had a good point. How was he expected to rush out the left doorway carrying all of that stuff?

"Fine. Take these three to see the Trinity. Its a very important reason. So please do so." The wizard based Digimon requested of his worker.

Sorcermon just gave a heavy sigh as he gestured the three to follow him to the nearby elevator. Lucy scooped up her dog while Patamon batted his ear-wings to hover his way over. The doors opened as the group stepped inside.

-shortly

Shortly the doors opened on the top floor as the the group stepped out of the elevator but for some reason Sorcermon refused to to follow them. He pointed toward the highly arched ceiling where a set of massive gold doors lay just a few dozen feet beyond them. This confused the poor girl. "Sorcermon you're not going with us?"

"No, no my dear I was simply your escort but the Trinity don't need to see me just you three. This is where we part ways my dear good luck your destiny calls." Sorcermon explained as he shut the elevator doors and went back down to the lower floors.

Patamon still hovering gave out his paw to hold as the pair went along through the hallway until they'd come upon it. Hesitant at first Lucy knocked on it hoping for an answer or signal to let her in.

"Come in fair child... don't be afraid." Came a warm motherly sounding voice from the other side.

Unexpectedly the massive 10 foot doors opened on their own and bright light that blinded the three... yet it had a bizarre feeling of maternal or even religious safety to it like something from a parent or a church. Slowly the light dissipated as soft classical music was heard as the young girl laid eyes on the biggest Digimon she'd seen thus far.

-begin Little Fugue in G Minor by Johann Sebastian Bach (yes I am likely the first fanfiction writer to put classical music in a Digimon fanfic story/don't like Bach too bad)

One resembled a medieval knight clad in silver armor accented by navy. The back had 10 feathered golden wings. The next was clearly female dressed in more feminine styled deep teal armor. Her 10 wings were bright gold. The final resembled something out of some horror movie but colored bright pink.

"Welcome my dear... you're just in time Lucy." The silver armored one said in a soft fatherly voice that was completely unexpected considering just how strong and powerful he looked. "Please have a seat young lady and we'll talk business."

"Yes my dear... have a seat and as the humans say "put 'er there"." The beastly one said smiling its toothy smile and gesturing for a hand shake. Lucy however tensed up making the large creature think again over his actions.

"Easy Lord Cherubimon she's just a young child... and as such she might be a bit afraid. Forgive Cherubimon it's so rare that we ever get visitors as young as yourself sometimes he can't contain himself. I am Lady Ophanimon the other Digimon is Lord Seraphimon. The three of us keep peace in the Digital World as the Holy Trinity. We can't do it alone we need to recruit 8 Digidestined Warriors to fight the Viral Kaiser Network a league of evil Digimon who are bent on ruling both worlds. You already have your partner... little Patamon. I trust he has proven his worth with a certain problem of yours correct?" Lady Ophanimon explained to the girl in a soothing maternal voice.

Thinking back to her experiences at the orphanage she wondered just how much of her life they'd been keeping tabs on. "You know about that?" She asked uncertain.

"We know many things including what goes on in the human realm. There are dark forces there too my dear... very dark indeed." Cherubimon mused sounding a bit depressed as he stroked his chin deep in thought.

Breaking the silence Patamon spoke up. "See Luce I told ya it was a good reason... whaddya say partners or no?" He asked sticking out his paw to shake. Patamon hadn't led her astray yet and frankly she could tell if he was lying but his posture and eyes told her he could be trusted.

"Deal partner." She said accepting his offer as they shook on it.

"Now to begin your training... Patamon and Lucy you're both to relocate to Central Terminal there you'll find Primary Village. And Lucy please don't be frightened by the area's guardians despite appearances they're fine upstanding individuals." Lord Seraphimon explained giving the girl her next destination. "I've arranged for a Trailmon to pick you up and take you there. Also here Lucy hold up your Digivice and receive the power to Digivolve to Mega. You'll know when the time is right." Lord Seraphimon said emitting a white beam from his left hand which was sent directly into Lucy's Digivice screen.

"Lucy both worlds are depending on this... We've managed to seal the barrier of the real and Digital World so the blasted Network can't access your home but that... means... " Lord Seraphimon started on but stopped.

"What? It means what? Spit it out. Just say it." Lucy half demanded an answer.

"We're sorry but that a DigiPort can't be opened for quite a long time... not until the year 2004 dear. However the workers at the village will teach you everything a child needs to know... mathematics, writing, spelling, history, science, and of course physical education you'll be trained by our best warriors." Ophanimon sadly lamented err to put what they both said in simpler terms they meant she was stuck here until then.

Knowing full well she wasn't likely to be missed at her old home and just now finding out she'd be here for several years 13 years to be exact it didn't bother her. She had no family, no friends except for Jiro and Patamon so staying suited her just fine. "That's ok... I wasn't liked that much there I sure they're glad I'm gone." Lucy admitted getting slightly depressed.

"Well ok then c'mon Luce we got a Trailmon to catch! Onward to new adventure!" Patamon declared flying off towards the elevator as his Partner's frown turned upside down as she followed after him.

"Yeah partner let's do this!" She called out now in much better spirits.

-and so

-begin Sandstorm by Darude

The trio caught the arranged Trailmon this one was called Worm as he looked like a very toothy mecha worm. It was a long ride to Central Terminal and frankly Lucy had gotten a bit hungry from all the running around when her ears picked up the word "burger". A frankly strange looking Digimon had a food cart that he was pushing through the cars the Trailmon was pulling. It resembled somebody wearing a white chef outfit with a bun shaped hat. "Burgers. Fresh, hot and juicy burgers... fresh meal samples using all new spicy onion mix."

"Patamon I am getting really hungry could I ask for a few of those burgers... hmm?" Lucy asked her friend and partner.

"Yeah let's both have some... Need to fix something for my skillet." Patamon said agreeing wholeheartedly as his stomach and images of tasty burgers danced in his head. "Say Burgermon we'll take four if you don't mind. Is a side included?"

"Of course my dear boy will that be steamed rice or fries?" The frankly jolly Burger asked them... well at least he was friendly Lucy thought.

"Fries. Jinx!" The two both say simultaneously as they broke into a fit of giggles.

The cook gave them their meals as the two finally had a bit of time to get to know each other better. She'd learned that if Seraphimon ever was destroyed or fell from grace Patamon was to take over for him. Patamon listened to how the other kids went absolutely out of their way to make her miserable just because of her horns... she was a nice girl he thought. Anyone who took in a stray dog and gave up her own food to feed it couldn't possibly be all bad.

-later

Some time later the trio had finally arrived at their destination... Central Terminal.

-terminal gates

The large Japanese looking gate was a dead giveaway. But no sooner did they set foot were they caught off guard by four unruly characters. "Halt! Intruders!" Bellowed the biggest of the four. It resembled a giant orange dinosaur with mechanical chest, left arm and helmet. Tattered sharpened wings sprouted from its back. "I am Metalgreymon!"

The mighty creature just about the living piss outta the girl who tripped over backwards in fright but Patamon seemed bored almost. The third resembled a humanoid bunny caked in metallic green bionic armor accented by chrome yellow. "Yes halt! I'm Rapidmon!"

"So we can judge you!" The third snarled which resembled a humanoid dragon covered in cybernetic armor. "I'm Cyberdramon!"

"Prepare yourselves for I am Wargrowlmon!" Said the last one who resembled a red dino-beast with sharpened blades on its forearms. Thrusters jutted from its back while its lower jaw was also mechanized. A metal sectioned cable also extended from the back.

All four bared down upon the trio... until Patamon spoke in a huff. "Guys the scare tactics are getting old show some respect we've a Digidestined here... Lucy. Didn't you get the memo? Y'know from the Trinity?"

"Uh um... crap I thought it was fanmail from the nearby Yokomon village." Metalgreymon confessed sweatdropping as he looked to Wargrowlmon for help.

The red bionic beast simply facepalmed or to be more accurate clawpalmed. "Idiot grrrr!"

"Alright go on in... " Rapidmon said gesturing for them to enter the village.

"You dumbass... fanmail why I outta smack you upside yer bionic skull... " Cyberdramon griped to the orange creature as Metalgreymon prepared his counter argument.

As the trio entered the village Lucy took notice of the various guardians there... some looked pretty scary but she remembered Lord Seraphimon's words of advice that they basically good at heart. She looked around and saw one resembling a humanoid shaped figure but on fire. Another resembled a white horse but bore a horned metal helmet with black bird wings. She heard of the creature but the name eluded her... then she remembered it was a unicorn. Another resembled a horse but instead of a head a man's body with a helmet bearing one eye, his body was covered with violet gems. Another was a giant yellow stuffed teddy bear. Another guardian resembled a humanoid lion wearing pants. There was another standing outside of the well... he resembled a robot. One even looked like a walking snowman. The last was some furry beast with a giant drill on its nose. "Uh Patamon not to be rude but who're these Digimon?"

"That's Meramon he's a fire type." Patamon explained. "The horse is Unimon not much of a talker. The next is Centarumon. The stuffed bear is Manzaimon. Leomon is the lion one. Next is Andromon, then the icy Frigimon, and finally the tunnelling Drimogemon."

Hovering up to the giant bear Patamon wanted a favor done for his partner. "Hey Manzaimon! My friend's in need of your talents."

"My name's Manzaimon like Patamon said... you look like yer in bad spirits here Hearts Attack with a hug." Manzaimon declared as he sent out a barrage of teal colored heart shaped bubbles.

The bubbles hit Lucy and immediately she was in better spirits from the bear's effort. "Patamon I suddenly feel so much better."

"Great. Next stop is Primary Village... where all baby Digimon are born or reborn." Patamon said hovering over towards the nursery.

Lucy saw numerous stony cradles containing numerous eggs much like the one Patamon hatched when she first met him. She stooped down and saw something red. "Hey Patamon what kind of Digimon is this one? It's really cute though." The small creature whose gelatinous red body felt squishy, and there were three feeler-like things growing on its head.

"Oh that's a Punimon." He said to her looking at the same small creature over. At one time he was that small... course he was a Poyomon not a Punimon.

"Puny is right he's tiny." She remarked patting it on its soft head.

"Puni. Puni." It cooed out feeling quite content.

Patamon went over to a few of the nearby cribs showing her the other babies there. "And over there are white Yukimibotamon and coal black Botamon. This one with the fur is a Yuramon."

The said baby resembled a ball of shaggy white fur with two beady eyes looking up at the frankly fascinated girl. To think all these creatures were made of computing code but they didn't act it though. The digital realm was where digital code became a living substance. Which meant Digimon were alive just like Jiro and Lucy. "Hey little fella c'mere... there, there."

Lucy gently picked the creature up letting it nuzzle her cheek which got it cooing. It suddenly spat out pink bubbles like it was a bottle of bubble stuff. "It's taking a bubble bath... " She giggled out.

"Ok, ok showtime's over we've two more stops which aren't that far from here. Put Yurimon back we've somebody to meet here. Oh there he is... Hey Elecmon!" Patamon called out to a somewhat larger Digimon set in red fur with several feathery tails. Blue markings adorned its body.

"Patamon my old friend... so it seems you're a partner Digimon now eh?" Elecmon asked.

"Yup that I am... here this is my friend and partner Lucy. Lucy meet Elecmon. Don't be shy he doesn't bite." Patamon suggested as the red creature put out its hand err rather paw to shake.

"Uh it's nice to meet you Elecmon." Lucy said shaking his paw.

"Likewise frankly its nice to meet you both... to tell you the truth I've stood guard of this nursery so long its a wonder I haven't gone stir crazy from it all. But best of luck oh one last thing they're cleaning the Terminal building just so you know." Elecmon said giving out some small bits of advice. The trio parted ways from Elecmon and went on their way towards the actual terminal building.

Once they were upon the building they saw the door was wide open as numerous Digimon went about cleaning the building. They came in all sorts of shapes from a squat orange dinosaur, to a red dino with three sharpened claws on its arms. Others included one that resembled a blue dog equipped with boxing gloves dusting away the numerous bookcases. Another resembled a strange flower weed doing some sweeping. Another resembled a floating pink flower bud which dusted the higher shelves.

Two were shaking the rugs free of dust... the first was some lizard with a white fur coat and the other resembled a bear cub wearing a ballcap.

Another resembled a yellow fox apparently helping the small orange dino to cook a meal of some sort. The boxing dog grumped out a few choice things. "Y'know Renamon no matter many times we clean this place we work up more dust just doing it."

"Oh be quiet Gaomon we need to keep the equipment here relatively clean so shut yer yap." The orange dino remarked.

"Exactly please keep quiet you ruin my concentration on the miso soup." The fox added cooly.

"Thank you Renamon." Said another looking like a overgrown beetle. "Hmm we've guests... please try to make your way to the study room Bokomon, Wormmon, and Neemon are expecting you. By the way I'm Tentomon. The two dusting are Palmon and Lalamon. The one helping Renamon is named Agumon. The two doing the rug beating are Gabumon and Bearmon."

"Hello... what Digimon are you?" The red dino said leaping in front of Tentomon rather rudely.

"Oh that's Guilmon... " Gaomon mused knowing full well where this was headed.

Lucy waved a few times at everyone just to be polite. "I'm Lucy. Everyone."

"Lucy... ? Lucymon oh Lucymon hello Lucymon I'm Guilmon." He replied happy to see her not knowing the goof it made. Patamon gave a look that meant "ignore him".

Another small Digimon resembling a blue lizard. He took hold of Lucy's hand and began shaking it with lots of zeal. "Speaking of meeting m'name's Veemon and I've been waitin' a very time to meet ya Lucy... huh no wait you're not the one I've been waiting for sorry my bad Luce." He said walking off leaving the girl who was frankly very rattled by his eager shake.

Patamon led the way as he flew along while Lucy followed and was followed by her dog. They reached the study and the young girl came upon a fancy looking room with an inactive fireplace, lush and tall chair and tall shelves of large books. Books were also set in piles waiting to be looked at. She saw three Digimon there one looked like a yellow rabbit wearing sweatpants. Sitting on the carpeted floor was one who wore a pink _haramaki_ also called a body warmer that he had around his stomach. "Hmm you've arrived my dear Lucy I trust Patamon was an excellant guide for you? He should be afterall I taught him everything he knows. In case you're wondering I am Bokomon I'm a scholar this is my comrade Neemon. Say hello Neemon."

"Hello Neemon waita minute her name's Neemon too I'm confused... " Neemon said in a rather cheery tone while Bokomon groaned.

"Bokomon can I do it this time?" Patamon asked as he pulled Neemon's pants waist quickly releasing them, hurting him. Neemon let out a yelp.

"Anywho getting back to introductions my other colleague is Wormmon. He's the green caterpillar over there." The scholar explained further gesturing at the green creature who was taking books out of the shelf... however he took a wrong step on his ladder and both Wormon and numerous books came tumbling down onto the floor.

Rushing over to help him she pushed off the books and helped him to his ten little feet. "Here there ya Wormmon does that help?" She asked him sweetly.

"Yes much thank you... huh NAHHH! Bokomon I don't believe it a Diclonius... " Wormmon gasped out unsure if he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. Patamon's partner had to be one since her features didn't lie.

"Diclonius? What's that? Patamon what're they talking about?" A now frazzled Lucy spouted off hopelessly lost.

Bokomon managed to calm her down and explained what she was... needless to say it was shocking. Her kind was an offshoot of people bearing rich red pigments in their hair and eyes plus their vectors arms something Lucy had instinctively known didn't care so neither should she she was what she was but just made her different, unique, and frankly none of the Digimon cared if she was one. A Diclonius trained by some of the most powerful Digimon would be the secret weapon against the Network.

-some time later

-begin Innocence by CAO

As the trio walked to the Asuka Inn the place Luce would be staying at during her long stay in the DigiWorld. As Lucy walked her thoughts wandered to just how lucky she was to have a friend like Patamon. "Patamon thank you... how can I ever repay you?"

Patamon hovered above her face so Luce gestured to come down a bit. He did and throwing caution to the wind she gave him a peck on his white cheek making him go beet red and in outright shock. "Luce the heck was that for? I'm too young to be lip locking."

"Its a thank you for all you've done in such a short without you I'd be terrified of this place. C'mon pal I smell dinner from the Inn's buffet I'm getting a bit famished c'mon." Lucy admitted blushing a bit as she walked to the inn's door.

-Asuka Inn

Once the three were at the counter they were greeted by the caretaker the Bird typed Digimon Swanmon. Despite her unusual looks she welcomed them in. "Oh Patamon pumpkin I see you brought your "special" visitors well make yourselves at home dearies. Salamon please escort our new guest to their room."

"Coming Swanmon... " Came a raspy young voice revealing itself from a hallway to be yet another small Digimon resembling a dog bearing a golden coller and said a hello to the guests. "Hello Patamon been a awhile hasn't it? She yer partner here I thought you'd want a boy not a pretty little girl." Salamon giggled at her joke watching Patamon squirm a little.

"Come this way please I'll show you to your room. After you have everything settled head to the dining hall there's still things left from the buffet so help yourselves." Salamon instructed as they went down a few corners then stopped as the small creature stopped short of the room reading "deluxe suite". "There ya be oh here's the key." She added throwing the key to them both.

Salamon then went on back to the desk as the trio entered... it was some room! A large pink bed with frilly navy hued curtains and soft teal carpeting. There was a bathroom and large tub and it was for the three of them to share.

"It's beautiful... all this for us." Lucy uttered softly and moved in front of Patamon looking in better spirits.

"Easy with the lips Luce once is enough." Patamon said still a bit rattled from the kissing experience. "C'mon let's eat I'm hungry."

The three did as they stuffed themselves silly... which meant one last thing was left before bed a bath.

-tub

Lucy sat at the edge of the tub testing the on demand hot water... it was just right. She looked at him in a most odd of manners which caught his attention. "Patamon you said you were too young to kiss just how old are you if you were human?" She inquired.

"Um well... " He tried to say but coming up short of answers just giving a nervous glance at her robe until finally he spoke. His answer was honest but he was clearly embarrassed by it. "About the same as you... 7. Do ya kinda hate me now?''

"No Patamon I'd never hate you... say would you like to share the bath if its with you I don't mind. You're not like most boys I knew back at the orphanage they'd kill for a chance to see girls in their birthday suits I can tell... you treat a girl nice." Lucy said taking off her pink robe and slipping into the warmed water.

"Well ok... besides not like I've peers to shout out to saying I saw a naked girl. Why not here I come." Patamon said hovering over the warm water and slowly easing himself into it. "Ahhh... "

Soon the two relaxed and even washed each other's back. Soon after the bath it was time for bed. As Patamon snuggled under the covers next to his partner and friend Lucy's thoughts went her being safe here and having a friend like Patamon. For the first time in her life she felt wanted, loved and accepted. What would the years to come bring she wondered? Whatever was going to happen she wouldn't be facing it alone as she drifted off to sleep.

-to be continued

Ok, ok there wasn't much action here but there was loads of "Easter Eggs"... refernces to previous Digimon seasons. Next up years go by as an aged 19 year old Lucy returns to Earth. There she encounters Kouta, Yuka, and Kanae and she brings along the chosen rookies.

This has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people later.


	3. Lucy: The return to Yokohama

EL Digital Saviors 3

Ok here's chapter three... Its time for Lucy to face her destiny and head back into humanity's court. Here we meet Kouta, Kanae, Yuka and run into the first minion of the Network the Ghost type Raremon! Rated K+ for mild swearing, moderate Digimon on human/Digimon on Digimon action violence, and rude/crude humor. I own nothing since Digimon is owned by Bandai/Toei Company and Elfen Lied belongs to Lynn Okomoto. Just remember readers I'm hopelessly insane. Also here are the pairings which include obviously Kouta/Lucy-Kaede, Patamon/Salamon, Kanae/Alex, Renamon/Tentomon, Mayu/Nana, Jason/Yuka, and finally Aiko/Junpei.

-chapter 3 - Lucy: The return to Yokohama

-Digital World 13 years later

-begin Digimon Tamers US Theme by Paul Gordon

"My name is Lucy Yagami. I live in the Digital World but don't think you can plan your next vacation there I'm not even quite sure where it even is. I'm a DigiDestined a warrior chosen to defend both the human and Digital realm. It's my mission to recruit seven more to have as both world's champion's. Anyway it's my... "

"Hey Luce who ya talking too? I heard if you talk to and answer yourself you're in trouble." Patamon asked interrupting her from her monologue.

"No one Patamon... no one in particular." Luce answered him pleasantly blushing a bit.

Patamon hovered behind her as the girl looked over the high hill she'd climbed up the wind blew her bright rose pink hued locks around as she sternly stared over the landscape all the way to the horizon. Lucy had grown in tremendous leaps and bounds during the 13 years. She'd trained with some of the most Digimon ever seen and learned everything there is to know about the human world. She wasn't the same scared little girl she was when she first arrived here anymore... in fact she was a lean, mean, digi-ass kicking machine. She was ready for anything, ready for any challenge whatever it may be.

Her outfit was very different now... Heavy duty hiking shoes set in pink adorned her feet while pink baggy oversized socks were worn on her feet as well. Low cut jean short shorts were worn over her lower body plus she had pink hued circular knee pads. Her thin white belt wrapped around her trim waist, her silver buckle was set in the shape of an old artifact called the "Crest of Hope" while the side clip held her Digivice. Her shirt was a bright pink T with white short sleeves and bottom. It looked to be just a tad small as some of her trim midriff showed when she moved at certain angles. that and her developed bust. Worn over that was a short jean jacket bleached white while her dainty but serious looking face had a large tan brimmed hat plus a set of pink tinted goggles adorned her brow. The last article of clothing were the black fingerless gloves. All of the parts of her outfit were handmade by Swanmon and custom fitted. All in all she looked sharp in fact she was as sharp as a tack.

"Anyways Patamon what do you need?" She asked still not facing him but nonetheless in a good mood. "I'm just enjoying the nice digital weather."

"Gennai wants to see us." Patamon said landing on her shoulder.

"Gennai? Hmm haven't heard from him in awhile. Let's go see what he wants pal." The first Digidestined replied ready to go see what the sage had to tell them.

-Gennai's pad

By the time the pair had arrived at Gennai's place they as in Lucy was astounded by the level of simplicity of the sage's pad. A massive cable led into the metal roofing into a wiring network going to Digital City where the Guardian Megas: Azulongmon the dragon, Baihumon the tiger, Zhuqiaomon the phoenix, and Ebonwumon the tortoise resided. Gennai's fairly modest looking cottege resembled something of a middle sized beach house residing by a small but somewhat deep lake where numbers of fish lived. The rosette always liked coming to the place. The elderly sage always seemed to have advice for the girl to follow when she was having problems... in some ways he was like a suragate father to her or at the very least a grandfather.

Speaking of the sage himself Gennai was watering his flower garden. He turned to see his guest had arrived. "Ahh there you are Lucy I was thinking you'd be showing right about now. Good to see you young lady."

"Gennai what do you need from me?" The girl asked him as her partner hovered behind her.

Gennai took a gold laced box from his patio table and handed it to the first Digidestined. "Well to give you a parting gift... here its in this box."

Opening it she found a pair sturdy looking pink fingerless gloves bearing a metal plate on the back with some symbol she wasn't familiar with. "Gloves?" She questioned.

"Not just any gloves the metal plate is Chrome Digizoid with the symbol of the Legendary Thunder Warrior known as Ancientbeetlemon. These gloves are experimental weapons that can copy any Digimon's attack and send it back at them. Try them on see if they fit." Gennai said encouraging the girl to try them on.

Slipping the two pieces of cloth over her dainty hands they fit just fine. "Thanks Gennai I'll really use these... I've a sparring match back at the village with the guardians anyways I'll see how they work."

"Oh one more thing you're needed at the Atlas Tower in Giga City by the Soveriegns. Don't worry they'll call when they need you. Be careful its going to be one long hard road ahead of you. Patamon that goes for you too... the bond between Digimon and DigiDestined is strong between you two. You are to never give up to any enemy once a warrior's lost hope, heart and courage then they are truly defeated." Gennai said giving the pair some last minute advice.

"Thanks sir well Luce time we head out back to the village... you got got a match to do c'mon!'' Patamon happily said flying back towards the village whose buildings could be just off in the distance... Gennai liked to have privacy which was why he was so far from the village.

-shortly

As the two walked back to the village Luce was unusually quiet during the walk which got noticed by her partner Digimon. It wasn't like her to keep quiet so something must've been on her mind. "Money for yer thoughts Luce?'' Patamon mentioned snapping her out of la-la land.

''Oh uh nothing... It's nothing.'' Luce making up the best makeshift fib she could.

"Aw c'mon you can tell me anything. Oh bet I know what it is you're worried about going back right?" The orange monster guessed... and based on his partners reaction he hit the nail the head.

"Look Patamon I'v no friends no family if I died there no one would even miss me. Everyone hates me... cuz of my ugly horns. I seriously think I'm some kind of cosmic joke. How can I recruit DigiDestined if no one even cares about me." Lucy sadly admitted as her scarlet eyes got very teary. She was on the verge of bawling.

Patamon knew his friend needed a few words of encouragement. So he gave her some. "Oh Luce you're never really alone... ya got me. I'd care just like you'd care if I was wiped out by a Virus. C'mon chin up keep those spirits up afterall the Digivices only pick those pure of heart and soul. I'm sure there's seven worthy people out in Tokyo."

-begin New World by Twill

-village Festival Square

A bit later the likes of the villages strongest warriors consisting of Leomon, Centarumon, yellow stuffed bear Monzaemon, and the powerful metallic Andromon. All four of would take Luce on or tag each other out if if a buddy was knocked out. They were using the sparring circle used for test battles though it more closely resembled a oversized sumo wrestling ring.

''Alright bring it on you guys lemme have it." Lucy called to the four letting them know she was ready.

"Beast Sword!'' Leomon roared as he charged at the girl. As the battle started up Luce and Leomon ran at each other and the lion based Champion unsheathed his Beast Sword weapon and tried a downward slash on her only for her vectors to catch and hold the blade just inches above her head struggling against Leomon's mighty strength.

The likes of Leomon was strong but not necesarrily smarter than his opponent young Lucille who had a wicked idea. "Sorry Leomon but I gotta win here so I'm gonna hit right where it counts. Like so!" Lucy then did a low blow... a below the belt... as in a groin shot. Leomon nearly doubled over from pain only the rosette used a powerful double handed vector to knock Leomon right out of the sparring circle and knocking him out.

The likes of the others did rock-paper-scissors to determine who would go next... in short Monzaemon lost completely as did Andromon while Centarumon won. Before he started his attack he spoke out to Lucy. "Alright Lucille let me see what you're truly capable of. Show me your true strength.''

As Centarumon stood his ground on the spot but closely watching the short pink haired girl turning ever so slightly as she circled him looking for an opening to attack. But Centarumon quickly took the offensive as he yelled out his attack. ''Solar Ray!'' He called out as a small bundle of metallic rods emerged from his right palm which unleashed a powerful yellow energy blast upon his smaller opponent.

Lucy tumble dodged out of the way as the blast obliterated a large nearby chunk of rock. Luce leapt out of the way again as the centaur creature again fired a yellow laser beam from the palm of his mechanical hand. Lucy knew she needed to on the offensive if she was to win and she decided to try the gloves Gennai gave her. He said they could copy any attack so she figured now was a good enough time as any to try it out.

Lucy then took refuge behind what was left of rock and began to prepare her counterattack all the while Centarumon was egging her on to show herself. ''Puny warrior are you that imtimidated by me that you resort to hide and seek tactics?! Show yourself and fight me like a woman! Coward!''

Jumping out from her rocky shelter she let out a rebel yell. ''Solar Ray!'' Centarumon whirled around as his red eye widened as Lucy fired a concentrated laser burst beam from the both of her gloved palms he'd just done... as hard as it was to comprehend she'd copied his attack!?

The attack impacted Centarumon at full force sending him careening back into a nearby rocky pillar but the continued momentum of the Solar Ray sent him right though the rock which shattered as he crumpled into a heap. Trying to regain his footing he finally spoke. ''That felt... interesting... ahhh.'' He muttered as he then collapsed.

"Ok two down two left so who's next eh?'' Luce asked the likes of Monzaemon and the metallic Andromon.

Once again Andromon and Monzaemon did a rock-paper-scissors to determine who would go next... yet again the bear lost but being polite Andromon let Monzaemon go instead.

"Crap... '' The yellow Puppet muttered not liking where this was going.

Trotting over to the sparring ring the Ultimate Puppet type prepared himself obviously not really wanting to fight. Monzaemon was powerful but preferred not to fight when possible being a pacifist mostly. "I'm not really trained for this Luce. Sure I'm strong but... but... but... I'm the weakest of all the Ultimates here ya gotta go easy on me. Err please.''

"Sorry Googly-Bear can't go easy on you just because you're a pacifist... Here I go! Jet Gallop! Thunder Fist!'' Lucy yelled as her fists glowed yellow and used an attack from her teachings about the Ten Legendary Warriors or more specifically the Human Warrior of Thunder Beetlemon. Luce then called lightning to her fists and then released it through a physical medium... like a punch. She also used Centarumon's Jet Gallop move to quickly dash right into Monzaemon's face.

"Oh no... '' The giant stuffed bear uttered as the attack sent him flying right out of the ring and into a series of bounces as he finally skidded to a stop. "Never felt b-b-better oh... '' He uttered under his breath clearly unconcious.

Finally it was just Andromon and Lucy now ready to do battle with each other... Andromon rushed his smaller foe and swung a mighty fist trying to crush her only he plowed into the concrete of the ring. Luce leapt upon his arm and used a powered attack at pointblank range in his face. "Magna Blast!" She let out a powerful stream of energy combat move based on a powerful Armored Champion... in this case Magnamon.

"Ahhhhh!" Andromon cried out as he swayed a bit going off balence while energy, smoke, and dust obscured his line of sight as the rosette jumped back out of the way awaiting the dust and attack to fade away. When it did Andromon was ready for the counterattack.

"Lightning Blade!'' Andromon's left hand started spinning into a powerful blade which accumulates electric energy to fire a powerful electric blade of energy from his arm module.

He flung the energy blade at his target though Lucy was preparing her couterattack to his counterattack. "Dark Reflection!'' She called out as her gloved hands glowed white as the attack bounced off them like a mirror with light rays. The attack was sent back at Andromon who punched it hard with his other fist and split the burst in two parts that scattered opposite ways.

"Now we stop playtime... Time for the big guns Lucille! Gatling Attack!'' Andromon hollered as his chest compartment opened and fired two smart homing missiles which followed Lucy where she tried to run to and the missiles also contained machine guns which fired on her.

Luce ran trying to think up a way to beat Andromon... at first when she sparred she couldn't beat anyone but slowly steadily she learned the strengths, weaknesses and patterns of each of the village guardians. But so far she always lost to Andromon. Well her luck was about to change... she needed to get rid of the missiles first then take down the tin man. So tried out her plan with part 1. "Tectonic Slam!" She yelled as she impacted the earth shattering the battlefield and knocking Andromon off balance. Now for part 2.

"Fire Rocket!" Lucy cried out as she used her gloves to hurl a barrage of hot fireballs which took out the missiles... now for part 3 and 4. "Jet Gallop! Atomic Blaster!'' The girl yelled as she used a Jet Gallop and leapt right into the big Android's face. The Atomic Blaster came from Wargrowlmon which she sent right at pointblank in the face.

Back flipping to a safe distance Lucy waited for the blast to clear... Andromon was very charred and blackened, his eyes flickered a bit. "System crash need rebooting entering sleep mode.'' Andromon then undazzingly fell face first onto the ground apparently knocked out... Lucy had finally beaten the mighty Andromon.

"I don't believe it. I beat Andromon go me!" Lucy said as she was now looking very proud of herself right now.

Looking over the secondary destruction of the battle Patamon cringed a bit. His partner always overdid things... almost like overkill. And this situation fit the bill nicely. "Hey uh Luce the Holy Trinity wants to see you... that and the Digimon Sovereigns. The time has come Luce its time to go back. We're to meet them at Atlas Tower in Digital City. C'mon there's a Trailmon going there let's catch it.''

Looking at his cerulean eyes Lucy saw no sign of malice then again Patamon would never ever lie to her but she was apprehensive about returning to the human realm. "Alright you win pal let's go see how this'll turn out.'' As the pair hopped on board the one-eyed blue Trailmon named Angler so-called because he resembled a blue mechanical angler fish. As the two watched they saw they had a long trip ahead of them. Luce got out of her seat and went out side of the train car. Utilizing her vector arms she hopped up top of the car roof and squinted trying to see just how far away Digital City was from the village. It was just after 1 o'clock when she boarded Angler so the sun was bright and high in the sky. She could just barely make out a glittering spec of a city several hundred miles ahead of her... the terrain was flat grass covered prairie despite being bored Lucy at least liked the the scenery.

As Lucy got back inside the passenger car her mind seemed to wander which her partner picked up on. He sensed her doubt. "Hey Luce looks to me like yer worried. Look I know its been hard on you all this time having no friends or family but I'm sure the other DigiDestined will be your friends. Remember the Sovereigns are the primary rulers of the Digital World they usually don't make small talk so you've got a big privelage to see them.  
Your destiny has called but keep in mind destiny isn't something given to us by others in fact destiny comes from the concept 'destine' or directing something towards a given end just be the director in charge.''

Patamon's helpful advice had calmed the rosette down a little. The two talked of who might be partened with which Digimon and even which Digimon would be chosen to sent along to the human realm. The Digivices would determine that aspect so it was a load off the young woman's shoulders. Getting up again the girl watched the scenery whip by and despite what her small orange friend told her she was still nervous at meeting the Sovereigns. She'd heard of them during her stay in this world but until now never met any of them. She checked her hair seeing if it was straight enough, her breath seemed decent, next she checked her outfit it wasn't too revealing was it? Afterall Swanmon made it for her.

-Digital City

As the hours passed by it was almost 3:32 PM by the time Angler arrived in Digital City. All the massive skyscraper typed buildings were being fed by giant cables and wires. Their stony surfaces were highly polished and reflective. Dozens of wires and cables interlinked every massive building into a large network. The building just on their own were huge... Luce couldn't help but look up at them in pure awe. "Wow... these're big buildings.''

"Ok pal where... where... where do we go?'' Luce asked hopelessly lost... she wasn't that much of a city girl Patamon noted. Add the fact she'd never even been to Digital City before until now. Looking around she saw numerous Digimon of varying types, shapes and colors. "Look ya gonna have to show me cuz I've no frigging clue where it is.''

"Atlas Tower the biggest building in the city... just follow me." Patamon said he flew along as the girl followed after him crossing a few streets until they arrived at their destination... Atlas Tower.

After showing her DigiVice to the guard Piximon who resembled a pink puff ball the size of a melon with wings, a spear, and itty bitty feet. "Go right in Lucille everyone's expecting you on the 301st floor at the top. Good luck yep yep.''

As the two took the elevator up they saw through the tower's black glass windows just how high up they were... it would've been an amazing view if Lucy wasn't terrified by how high up she was. She was acrophobic... as in scared of heights. With a ping typed sound they reached the top floor as the elevator doors opened... which was a giant circular deck with a restaurant on one side. The likes of Patamon flew along to the only floor left. There was a door in the middle of the deck with a staircase going up up behind it. The pair opened the door and trudged up the stairs which were high decorative being built of pink and black granite stone.

Up the staircase was another door resembling a massive church door made of red stained wood... Lucy opened it up and was blinded. She also heard voices some familiar some not so much.

"Ah our Destined has arrived... the time has come already I say was just yesterday young Lucille came here.'' Said one of the new voices sounding like some old timer of a geezer.

-begin EVO by Wild Child Bound

Once her eyes became attuned to the light the rosette found herself in some brightly lit void of a room far bigger than the building structure suggested otherwise though Patamon whispdered it was a pocket dimension. Luce saw the likes of the Trinity there along five other goddly Digimon. They must be the... the... The Digimon Sovereigns were the group of four Mega level Holy Beast Digimon that are derived from the Japanese myth of the Four Guardian Spirits of Kyoto, itself derived from the Chinese myth of the Four Symbols. Like the Guardian Spirits, they represent and rule over the cardinal points of the compass Ebonwumon for the north, Zhuqiaomon for the south, Azulongmon for the east, and Baihumon for the west. There is also a fifth member, Fanglongmon, who represents and is enshrined in the "Center", from which he supervises the others.

"Ah you've arrived fair child allow me to introduce the Digimon Sovereigns... Ebonwumon the turtle of the north, Zhuqiaomon the southern phoenix, the eastern dragon Azulongmon, and Baihumon the tiger of the west.'' Lady Ophanimon said in her usual soothing motherly typed voice. "Their ruler of the center is Fanglongmon.''

To say she was shocked didn't quite cover it. Back when she was little she thought the Trinity was big but these five were even bigger. Ebonwumon for example resembled a large two headed turtle with a tree growing out of his back instead of a shell. Zhuqiaomon for example resembled a flaming orange multi-winged four eyed phoenix while next to him Azulongmon looked like a massive serpent dragon cast in blue while chains wrapped around his long body. His face adorned by a flowing beard. Baihumon the tiger had a battle helmet on his face cast in purple as were his stripes while a ring of 12 orbs encircled his body. Fanglongmon resembled a different type of dragon covered in armored scales. The ones on his back curved like a shell though his twelve eyes freaked the girl out a little.

Baihumon was also the first one to speak to her. His four red eyes observed the guest's posture and figured she needed a break. "Don't be afraid young one we the Sovereigns are ready to unlock the gate to the real world. It is time to show that damnable Network who they're picking a fight with. Courage, heart, and virtue are things no enemy of the Network can take from you those are my words of advice.''

"The human race cannot be exterminated or subjugated by those evil Viruses they must be defeated if humanity is to survive." The massive phoenix added voicing his views of Lucy's mission.

Not pleased with the Sovereigns line of logic Luce spoke out against it. As far as she was concerned they were just a bunch of animal based polititions. ''I don't think I should even worry about saving humanity the way they cage and torture my kind like animals.''

"Not all humans are bad the ones you grew up with were but the DigiDestined will not be cruel I swear it.'' One of Ebonwumon's heads went as the other then spoke. ''Besides you can defend yourself now you're not weak you've grown up in so many ways before our eyes just like we hoped.''

"You speak like you knew those boys would try to kill my dog... you did know! How? I want answers right now!'' Luce demanded but no one spoke up.

Cherubimon however had the answer to that one. ''Actually an associate of ours Babamon works in fortune telling she saw your dark future and we the Trinity worked to send Patamon to you in hopes of saving both worlds.''

"Lucille enough of that temper of yours you are our guest keep that in mind young one. Now behave in our place of dwelling.'' A very annoyed Fanglongmon decreed to the snippy little humanoid to watch her manners.

"Anyways my dear the Sovereigns will open the gateway and while they're busy with that you're to report back to the Asuka Inn and finally let the Digivices decide their respective Digimon. Then you're to head out into the real world and scattor the rookies in hopes of finding their destined partners.'' Lord Seraphimon explained.

"Ok then I guess its high time we leave and move on out c'mon Patamon we've a Trailmon to catch... it was a long trip lets hope we can get back into the human world before it gets too dark. C'mon we gotta gather up our Rookies.'' Luce said turning on her heel and went speeding out the doors. "Laters nice meeting you Sovereigns but I got things to do, places to go, and people to meet and nowhere near enough time to do them all in.''

-eventually - Central Terminal

By this time the likes of Lucy, Jiro, and Patamon arrived back at Central Terminal nearby to the Asuka Inn door they gathered up all the Rookies they had available. Neemon, Bokomon and Calamon were excluded as they were coming along by default as guides to the new Digidestined in case they were in need of more thorough convincing though Calamon was more for morale. Patamon flew along holding the bag containing the blank Digivices. Numerous Rookies ranging from Gabumon, Biyomon, Veemon, Armadillomon, Wormmon, Guilmon, Terriermon, Gaomon, Lalamon, Bearmon, Agumon, Palmon, Renomon, Tentomon, Hagurumon, Hawkmon, Lopmon, Salamon, Impmon, Floramon, Gotsumon, and even ol' Elecmon.

"Ok let's see who's going with and who's stayin'.'' Patamon uttered though deep down he wished everyone could come with them.

The devices hovered in the air as if possessed by some higher power... They hovered over each and every Rookie sometimes doubling or tripling back to the same Digimon just to be sure. Suddenly one of the gizmos changed to deep orange and white. It then rested in Agumon's clawed hands. "I don't believe it I'm one the partners whoo yeah!''

Next Digivice up became red and white and went to Hawkmon. "This is stupendous I must celebrate later once I find a suitable partner.''

After Hawkmon was the likes of Tentomon whose corresponding Digivice was dark red and grey. "Excellant I won't let the Trinity and Sovereigns down.''

Changing to a hue of bright grassy green and white the next gizmo went to Palmon. "Oh I'm really not worthy of this type of honor but I'll do whatever I can.''

''Wow this is completely crazed how can I be picked I just work here.'' Hagurumon uttered apparently at a loss of words. His Digivice was chromed bronze and light grey.

Next the likes of Renamon was chosen. The Digivice took on a deep saffron yellow and violet coloring. ''Hmm it seems I've been chosen too I can only do my best.''

"Well lookit this Patamon I'm comin' to join ya on yer trip how's them apples hmm?'' Salamon said jokingly 'jabbing' at her friend Rookie. The final Digivice was a rich shade of pink and pure white like alabaster.

Looking over her orange and navy hued Digivice Luce watched the time tick away... it was almost time to go. But before she left she had to give some positive parting words for the Digimon that weren't chosen afterall it was only fair. "Ok the rest of you stay here that weren't chosen and help guard the terminal while we're you're all just as important. Alright you guys just about time we boogie outta here... The sovereigns should be unlocking the gate anytime now.''

A few moments later a large rift opened up and Luce could see the seashore that was the coast of Yokohama. It was now or never as the young woman bit her lip and ran then dove into the dimensional hole. Patamon flew in after her then Jiro jumped in as all the Rookies leapt in after them. Then the rift closed as the fate of two worlds and three different races hung in the balance.

-Yokohama sea front

Back in the real world Luce gave an investigative eye to everything from the air to the waters to the dirt... her Digivice gave the time at 7:14 PM since the moon was high in the cloudless sky. Things seemed the same at first glance but years had gone by and it was likely no one even remembered her. It was just as well anyways. Turning to her troops she spoke. ''Ok everyone fan out look into schools, colleges, homes anything where potential Digidestined might be found. You got your orders now move out!'' She half barked out.

"Right!'' They all say as they spread out over the town.

The likes of Bokumon, Neemon, and Calamon however stuck with Luce, Patamon, and of course Jiro who'd grown quite a bit over the years. Suddenly the likes of Lucy's Digivice activated inidicating the Network was already on the move sending out their agents and minions to slaughter any potential candidates. "Wow looks like a big one guys let's go keep an eye on this one... (types in scan command) Shit! He's too far away to scan from here he's gotta get closer. Alright boys let's go hunt us a Virus!''

-meanwhile

Meanwhile elsewhere on the beachfront the likes of three young people were strolling along the beach looking for shells, sand dollars, coins, bottle caps and other oddities hidden in the sand. The boy had dark black hair plus with a hint of blue deep sapphire eyes and his two female companions looked very similar they must be family if anyone was noticing. The first girl seemed older and wore a long sleeved white blouse with some grey slacks on her legs plus was a brunette. The second had a blue jean jacket over her tan undershirt plus tight fitting jeans. The three were totally unaware of the dangers their lives were about to be thrust into.

"Y'know Kanae its great you decided to move to Yokohama and help us take care of the inn. With all three of us working on its upkeep we shouldn't have any problems. You're a great little sister to have." The boy said thanking his younger sibling who was named Kanae.

Chuckling a bit Kanae figured just the right response to that. "Well somebody needs to help my brother Kouta out in the morning he moves like a dead snake or like a dead log plus he sawin' 'em too. Ain't I right Yuka?''

"Cuz you are so right Kouta would be lost without us. Right cuz?" Yuka said identifying herself as the sibling set's cousin.

Pointing at the older girl Kouta was more than a little miffed. "Hey I resent that Yuka... But it is great to have familiar faces around. It'll be just the three of us for awhile.''

Little did Kouta and his relatives realize just how wrong those words would be as a series of events and characters would shake their life upside down in mere seconds. Their peaceful life was about to end especially since Lucy's small group was headed their way... along with trouble too. "Hey who's that over there? And her weirdo costumed midget friends?" Kanae asked pointing to a rather punkish looking girl with pink hair and what seemed to be strange short people dressed in creature costumes. Heavy duty hiking shoes set in pink adorned her feet while pink baggy oversized socks were worn on her feet as well. Low cut jean short shorts were worn over her lower body plus she had pink hued circular knee pads. Her thin white belt wrapped around her trim waist, her silver buckle was set in the shape of an odd symbol while the side clip on the belt held her phone. Her shirt was a bright pink T with white short sleeves and bottom. It looked to be just a tad small as some of her trim midriff showed when she moved at certain angles that and her developed bust. Worn over that was a short jean jacket bleached white while her dainty but serious looking face had a large tan brimmed hat plus a set of pink tinted goggles adorned her brow. The last article of clothing were the black fingerless gloves with a metal on the backs of the hands. Yet another strange insignia marked it.

"Ok if we go to the shoreline we might be able to find our mole. But if we go that way back into town it might go... '' The strange girl uttered as she mashed buttons on what appeared to be some kind of fancy cel-phone though the model escaped the trio's minds at the moment.

"Go? I just went before I left.'' The yellow bunny-eque red pants wearing person said apparently lost.

"I'll do it Luce.'' The flying orange stuffed creature shockingly showing it could talk, then it then pulled back the waistband and let it snap letting out a wail from the rabbit.

"Hey um miss its kinda late for the conventions there're in mid summer... but frankly just what characters are your midget friends supposed to be? I don't recognize them any anime I've ever seen.'' Yuka commented asking them where their costumes came from.

"Name's Lucy Yagami. Can't talk now we're on a mission to... '' Lucy tried to say but was cut off by the character with the pink hakama.

"Midgets? I beg your pardon my dear but we are Digimon short for Digital Monsters from a data based dimension created as an offshoot from your communications, internet and electronics grid. Your world is in danger it is Lucy's mission to assemble a team to defeat Viral Kaiser Network from conquering both worlds. I am named Bokumon, the fool in the red pants is Neemon, and the orange flying creature is Patamon Lucy's partner Digimon.'' Bokumon interupted Lucy from her introductions as well as introducing everyone else.

"Digital Monsters? Viral Kaiser Network? What a big loada crap... I seriously think Lucy girl needs to take medication. And you all need to get acting classes this is the worst Punk'd I've ever seen in my life. Data based world please what kind of fools do ya take us for huh?'' Kanae scoffed immediately thinking this was some kind of prank job.

"Sounds too crazy to me tell me are you guys drunk? Where's yer proof?'' Kouta stated bluntly.

"Hey its no joke everyone in the city is in danger. Not just that but the whole world. Know go away ya bother us we're on the hunt.'' Patamon tried to explain to the skeptical teen girls and boy.

"Oh aren't you just the cutest most adorable sounding thing! C'mere!'' Yuka said putting Patamon in a big bear hug to which he swung his ear wings and swatted her upside her head releasing him from her clutches.

Snapping everyone from their discussion was something big rapidly swimming its way to shore which plowed through the waves then finally revealed its true face. And what an ugly face it was. Its pale blue body was half decomposed and littered with metal plates, cables, circuits, and colored wires. Its gaping mouth was filled by sharpened teeth and the smell of its body reeked of out of date meat and fish. Its arms had three sharp talons which the beast used to haul itself its body around on ashore. Most remarkably of all it spoke err rather hollered. "Rahhhh! DigiDestined come out or I waste the city! Come out!''

"There's your proof.'' Bokumon stated rather bluntly pointing at the foul looking creature.

"Looks a like a hi-tech version of that Gojira monster Hedorah. I hated that movie it was gross!'' Kanae cringed as she held her nose from the monster's horrid odor.

"Double that for me god it reeks of meat thats been left in a parked car for five days plus bits of dead fish!" Kouta also cringed out covering both his mouth and olfactory oriface while Yuka was recoiling so much she was speechless.

"Eww... the heck kind of Digimon is that?" Lucy said nearly gagging from its stink. "Scan mode activate." Lucy ordered.

"Acknowledged scanning... Name: Raremon, a sewer Digimon, Level: Champion, Attribute: Virus. If the smell of its rotting flesh doesn't knock you out, its Breath of Decay attack will.'' Her Digivice went on in its female sounding voice over various things about Raremon.

-begin Invincible by Pat Benatar (don't like P. Benatar too bad I do)

Pressing the button combination Lucy called the activation command. "Execute! Champion Level Digivolve!"

The digivice glowed as Patamon was cast in a beam of bright white light. So bright it blinded everyone on the beachfront. "Patamon digivolve to..." He started to say as additional data poured into him. The ray of data entered his back as he changed into something else. His new body was a white suited six winged angel. His head bore a metal helmet and his waist a blue tattered sash. He was also armed with a long golden staff. "ANGEMON!"

Needless to say the three teens were rightfully shocked by this development... this little orange pig typed critter just turned into a six winged holy angel. Lucy turned to the three and just had to ask it. "Now tell me is that or is that not the coolest thing you've ever seen or what?" Needless to say Lucy had a good point it did look pretty cool minus the whole danger aspect.

Raremon however wasn't pleased to see his enemies here already and quite frankly he was mighty pissed. "Human allied filth! You soil the name Digimon! For the Network die! Breath of Decay! Breath of Decay! Breath of Decay!'' Raremon then belched out multiple globs of acid from his mouth directed at Angemon.

"Angel Staff!" The Champion called out rapidly whirling his golden staff deflecting the globs away from him.

Raremon was about to try again but he wasn't going to get the chance as Lucy prepared herself. "Oh no ya don't! Magna Blast!'' She charged the attack in her gloved hands and let loose a powerful stream of energy directed right at Raremon's side sending him skidding back in circles.

"Ahhh! Stop I'm getting dizzy! BLARGH!'' Raremon moaned as when he finally stopped spinning he ended up puking up his acid sludge right onto the sand which reacted from the stuff creating noxious vapor. "Now I'm really mad! Breath of Decay! Breath of Decay! Breath of Decay!'' He hollered as he spewed out more of his acidic goop at the pair.

Luce tumble rolled out of the way from the first blast while Angemon zoomed up then weaved to the side as he hovered next to his chosen partner. The two made a series of glances at each as if knowing instinctively what to do. "This has gone on long enough Angemon we gotta take him out quickly before he reaches the city. Any ideas Angemon?''

Angemon began to think as he thought of the best possible option. "We could double team him while I distract him you move in for the kill.''

"No I'll distract him you go on the offensive and go for the kill. End of discussion my desiscion is final.'' Lucy stubbornly retorted. That was one of Lucy's shortcomings her bullheadedness and being really stubborn when she wanted to. Though most of the time she was courageous, virtuous, and trustworthy.

"Star Shower!'' Lucy called out as her gloves glowed a deep navy blue and shots out a cluster of stars from said gloves. The attack hit the stenchy target but also seriously ticked off Raremon who turned to see Angemon bearing down on with a a stern serious look on his face. The angel clenched his teeth and charged up his counterstrike.

Leaping up alongside her partner the rosette knew what her guardian Angemon was thinking of and she followed along. They'd practiced this move dozens of times and it was high time they actually use it on an enemy, now was just right. The lives of Yuka, Kanae, and Kouta were in danger in a do or die situation because as long as the two had faith in themselves and trust in each other then they'd be invincible and face their enemy. "HAND OF FATE HAHHH!" The two hollered out as the pair threw out a burst of energy from their gloved hands which impacted the foul smelling Raremon right square in the upper chest then the doubleteamed attack burst out through his back.

''GRAHHHH! NOOOOO! Network forgive me!" The putrid blubbersack wailed out as his body slumped forward as his body started to phase in and out and began breaking up into digital code. This was a mortal blow Raremon was deleted and his reign ended no sooner than it began.

"Heh I think we got 'im buddy. Heck bring on the whole darn Network we'll take 'em all on!'' Lucy boasted over her win.

"Don't get cocky we've a long road to go.'' Angemon said as then returned to his Patamon stage. "I still can't maintain my Champion form darn the luck darn.''

"So ladies and gentlemen do you believe us now?'' Bokumon asked as the trio nodded silently as they also exchanged glances.

The three wondered just what the hell happened and pinched each other to make sure they weren't halucinating or having some kind of bad food reaction. All things were good to go which left them with the most bizarre of options. They did see what they saw. They did witness a blubber monster haul itself on shore then a wierd girl used some hi-tech gizmo to transform an orange creature into an angel and the two not only fought off the blubber mass but beat him. Upon dying the beast broke down into computing code then was gone without a trace. There was no way this was a prank it was way too over the top, yup it happened and it wasn't a dream they all thought.

"You forget one thing Bokumon we need a place to set up camp at and place to stay.'' Patamon pointed out which just made the likes of not just Lucy's but also Neemon, Bokumon, and little Calamon's jaw drop at least 3 and half inches in disbelief.

"Shit... we never packed any gear just the Digivices. How could I forget something that important argh!'' Lucy snapped furious at her own oversights however they pretty big ones mind you. "Oh the Trinity will bite us on this one.''

To make matters even worse the group's stomachs started grumbling. "Great now we're hungry too... '' Calamon groaned out as he rode Jiro like a steed.

"Um actually I think we can help my family recently took over an an Inn if you can get some food there if ya want." Kouta suggested. The boy's cousin smacked him upside his head for being stupid.

"You idiot we'll be taking in monsters what'll uncle think huh?" Barked the older girl at her brother.

"Oh daddy won't have to know cuz my dear Yuka yer not going to tell him. Do it oh I swear I will bust you up then disown you. Got me?'' Kanae fumed to her older relative who nodded. Kanae wasn't usually like this so it was best Yuka didn't offend her and she nodded in response. "Thought so.''

-Inn

By the time everyone arrived back at the Inn Kouta thought it was best he introduce his family to their new aquaintances. It was the polite thing to do especially since Patamon and Luce doubleteamed on the Raremon creature. "Well since you've introduced yerselves its only fair we do the same. I'm Kohta, this is my sister Kanae, and our cousin Yuka. Yuka and I are taking college courses here and sis is helping us take care of this place. We can stay for free if we keep up the place.''

"Nice digs.'' Neemon said looking the place over from its small but quaint kitchen, snug looking den, and table stood near the doorway and TV and entertainment system stood near into the other room. It was very homie in nature as well as quaint.

"It looks so much like the Asuka Inn at Central Terminal.'' Bokumon remarked looking around at it all. An old grandfather clock adorned the wall near the dinner table. "Hmm what fine craftsmanship on this grandfather clock human's facination with antiques never ceases to amaze me. We've quite a few of a similar model at the Asuka Inn.''

"Really? To us its just an old broken down clock nothing too special.'' Kanae replied off handedly.

The calm mood of the building was interupted by the loud and somewhat unsettling rumblings of the likes of Lucy and her crew's stomachs. "Sorry my stomach is talking... whaddyou got to eat around here?" Patamon politely asked setting himself in one of the dinner chairs.

This bit of news made Yuka think back to the dinner she had ordered last night... she had quite a large number of leftovers from the dinner set she ordered from the Boston Market. The set was a complete familiy dinner for seven but a lot of it was just put in the fridge since it was only three of them. "Well there are the leftovers from the dinner I ordered from Boston Market in the fridge. There's rice balls, roasted duck drumsticks and wings, American biscuits, breaded shrimp, tossed salad, baked potatoes, Wonton soup, and some some other US dish they call mac n' cheese. We've milk, juice and of course tea to drink. I'll get them for you since you're our guests albeit strange ones.''

Fetching the desired food from the refrigerator and prepared the utensils and place and very soon the guests to the Maple Inn were ready to eat. Lucy cracked her knuckles as Patamon flexed his little black fingers as surprising as it was to the set of relatives he could use chopsticks. "Ok folks let's eat!'' Luce called out to her posse.

The likes of Lucy and her friends then went about scarfing down the food and inadverdently put off the three who invited them there in the first place. Once Neemon got to the soup he slurped it down once it had cooled then Patamon chomped his biscuits even the white rabbit-esque creature Calamon was eating like a hog. Once the Digimon realized just what kind of pigs they were acting like they ate in a much more civilized manner.

"I'm just glad we didn't feed them directly they'd be liable to bite our hands off... '' Kanae remarked offhandedly on their guests scarfing down of all of the leftovers.

Soon everything was gone as the likes of Lucy and her monster friends rubbed their stuffed stomachs. "Ah I'm stuffed warmed over leftovers delish.'' Bokumon admitted as he sipped his black tea. "Good tea too.''

"I presume we're getting a room too so we can sleep huh?'' Luce asked but just a glare from the three. "Look we Digidestined need a homebase to stay at and keep in contact with each other so don't give me the suspicious look. Besides Neemon, Bokumon, and Patamon will stay in my room and outta yer hair.''

This arrangement got no objections from any of the relatives though Yuka did notice one slight oversight. "Uh but wait what about Calamon you seriously didn't forget him?''

"Why Yuka thank you for volunteering good idea you keep an eye on him then.'' Lucy said to a speechless Yuka as she stretched herself a bit and felt a little weary after a long hard day. She'd been on the go ever since she woke up that morning at Asuka Inn sparring, taking Trailmon rides, finding the destined Rookies and what not would really tire out a girl but luckily Lucy was not just any girl. She was a Digidestined and she hoped more would be found tommorrow.

Walking after the girl and her orange partner up the nearby stairs the likes of Neemon, Calamon and Bokumon were at a state of loss at which door was the bathroom door. ''Oh guys the shower is that way over the left just hop in Yuka can get you some spare clothes from her drawers I'm sure they'll fit you." Kohta said instructing the rosette haired lass and her friends.

"Ok if you say so Kouty-boy." Lucy said giving the college kid a nick-name while walking to where he said to go to. Kouta ended up blushing from the nick-name.

-soon after the shower

Once Luce finished her shower came dressed in an oversized pink sports jersey when she plunked herself down on the sofa. The grey towel she had wrapped around her head started to loosen and fell off to the floor. Kanae instantly saw something fishy about their female guest.

"Uh umm Yuka do you see horns on the girl's head or am I seeing things here?" Kanae said rubbing her worn out eyes wondering if she's hallucinating.

"Yeah she does that's odd." Kohta said taking note of them. "Cuz do you see 'em too?'' He asked Yuka who simply nodded.

"Ok, ok start the teasing now well start it up not like people haven't done this before to me. Take one look call me ox-head, horn freak, freak, monster so start it up c'mon now let's hear it." Lucy said while starting to get riled up at the two finding out about her "defect".

"Really cuz I wasn't going to say anything y'know I think they look cool. You look like some kind of elf almost... Can I touch 'em please?" Kohta being giddy getting a glance from his cousin a look which meant "dear god help my cousins a nut for elves". This was definitely not the reaction the rosette expected to get no not at all it but was nice for a change. This whole set of dialogue caught the 19 year old off guard no one had ever gave compliments before about them though her reasons for having them were explained by Wormmon but she wasn't quite ready to explain to these people just yet.

There was no way of telling how'd they react so it best to feign it for now that is play dumb. "Look I dunno why I have them but since you three aren't that bothered by them I guess I shouldn't try to cover them up. Anyways its been a long day for me we're all gonna hit the sack.''

"Sack? What sack I'm lost why would you wanna hit a sack what'd it ever do to you?'' Neemon asked as the point went completely right over his head. This time Calamon snapped his waistband from which Neemon let out a loud yelp. (folks I'm sorry but I can't resist it I apologize)

-later

Later the likes of Luce snuggled into her new bed of her new room she looked out the nearby window adjusting the blinds with her vectors ever so slightly. Bokumon and the ditsy Neemon had been given two sleeping bags that Yuka got out of storage for them to use while the likes of Jiro stood guard in front of the bed on the fine wooden floor. Patamon however started to doze on the covers. Lucy looking around the room then spoke outloud to no one in particular. "It feels kinda wierd to sleep in a strange new bed after 13 years after living at the Asuka Inn but hey I can adapt so what the hey. This place is pretty cozy... I wonder... ''

"Hey Luce who ya talking too? Remember I said to you if you talk to and answer yourself you're in trouble." Patamon mumbled again interrupting her from her monologue though this time the horned girl simply smiled and curled up under the covers.

-to be continued

Ok so how was this chap? Good? Bad? Rushed? Or prodigious? Anyways we see the first minion of the Network in the next upcoming chapters more will be attacking... Darktyrannomon, Woodmon, Dokugumon, Kuwagamon, Akatorimon, and Sealsdramon, among the big cheese Devimon and even more grunts that serve him. But those are to be later chapters for I'm getting all of the main cast together. Well Lucy and her little group have met up with Kouta, Yuka, and Kanae without too much trouble and have settled into the Inn. What sorts of trials do Kouta and Kanae face the following day? Keep reading to find out. How's the pseudo soundtrack holding up? I'm keeping it brcause the songs set the mood listen to them on youtube while reading I think you'll like the atmostphere they create. Any songs that really stand out like King of Soda pointed out with Dare?

This has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior, ELG The Series, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people later.

PS: Let me know what to do by voting on my polls there're contests there.


	4. Kohta: Blazing Inferno of Courage!

EL Digital Saviors 4

Ok here's chapter four. Its time for Kohta to brave his destiny as leader of the Digidestined. Here he, Agumon and Yuka and run into the their first opponent of the Network the Dinosaur type Darktyrannomon! The evil Virus attacks the kids just as the 3:00 classes get out threatening everyone at the college can this humble college kid muster the courage to fight back? Read and find out in EL Digital Saviors! Rated K+ for mild swearing, moderate Digimon on human/Digimon on Digimon action violence, and rude/crude humor. I own nothing since Digimon is owned by Bandai/Toei Company and Elfen Lied belongs to Lynn Okomoto. Just remember readers I'm hopelessly insane. Also here are the pairings which include obviously Kohta/Lucy-Kaede, Patamon/Salamon, Kanae/Alex, Renamon/Tentomon, Mayu/Nana, Jason/Yuka, and finally Aiko/Junpei.

-chapter 4 - Kohta: Blazing Inferno of Courage!

-begin Digimon Rumble Arena Soundtrack: Dangerous Forest

As the sun rose in the Japan sky the rays penetrated Lucy's window blinds her crimson eyes slowly opened as she got up and poked at Patamon to get him up and moving. The mammal type just rolled over avoiding getting up. "Patamon wake up... (Patamon rolled over again) waita minute it worked before so meat apple.'' Lucy said into his ear knowing his weak point.

Patamon immediately snapped open his eyes searching for the meat apple but saw nothing but the bratty snickering of his pink haired partner. But before he could even scold her over it the quiet inner peace of the inn was rudely interupted by the sounds of yelling and girly screaming. ''Who the heck did that?!'' Was all the mammal type could say as he hovered out of the room and into the halls.

''We'd better check it out.'' Luce deduced as she lept from bed went out the doorframe and over the balcony and landed perfectly on the floor only to hear an awful noisy din.

''Ahhhh! It's a Triffid!'' That had to be Kanae's voice and Luce once saw The Day of the Triffids film while she was in the Digital World from a transmission of the Turner Classic Movies channel. Triffids were the mutant plant villains of the flick and the only thing that resembled a mutant plant at the inn was Palmon ergo that meant Palmon was Kanae's partner Digimon.

''Kanae wait come back I'm your destined partner! Come back!'' Palmon wailed as she chased after the high schooler girl.

Agumon was in a similar boat as Kohta (Yuka was by his side) was very unnerved by the sight of the orange skinned digital reptilian. ''Kohta wait we're suppposed to work together to take down the Network... Wait!''

Shaking her head Luce knew this was going to take awhile despite all the explanations from Bokumon on the threat, the importance of the mission, and the proof of the pudding as in the Raremon attack last night on the beach... the trio of relatives still found it hard to believe and work with their respective Digimon. It was time to intervene yet again it seemed Lucy thought. ''Alright you wimps look I know this whole thing is hard to swallow but its true Palmon and Agumon are here to help you but tell me something are they really THAT scary? Look at them they're giving you three the puppy face... look."

Blinking a bit the trio began to look at the frankly pitiful display of the two monsters giving off big souful eyes and quivering lip. The two looked pretty pathetic to say the least. Agumon didn't seem like a threat nor did the weedy looking Palmon. Kanae now dressed in her school uniform mustered enough courage to finally get a close look to her proposed partner she had to admit one thing. ''I guess she is kinda cute with those pretty pink petals on her head.'' Kanae said fingering the smoothness of Palmon's petals.

''So I take it you're finally pals with moi Palmon?" Palmon asked adding in the French word for me apparently just to show she could be articulate putting out her hand with vines instead of fingers. Kanae accepted the gesture. (in case you're wondering Palmon sounds like the one from Adventure partnered with Mimi)

''Kohta I can tell you're a kind person but you'll have to fight even though you don't want to. So we uh we good hmm?'' Agumon tentatively asked the college lad. Agumon and Kohta then followed suit like his sister and Palmon did shaking on the matter. (this Agumon talks like the Data Squad version but looks like the Adventure version/he lacks those red claw belt type things err whatever they are)

''But we can't take our Digimon with us to school the military'll be all over them what do we do about that?'' Kohta asked bringing up a very good question. Agumon and the other rookies wouldn't just wander around town otherwise there might be a panic. Where there was a panic there was the authorities and where there was the authorities there was potential Digimon being dissected at some secret military base. Not an image the kids wanted in their heads.

Speaking his mind and speaking like the highly educated scholar that he was Bokomon gave the solution to the sudden dillema. ''Simple my dear boy by using the Digi-Port Open feature you can configure it into a simple worm hole system to transport your partner from the Inn to wherever you are. Here I'll show the button configuration personally.''

The mutant rookie then demonstrated by pointing to large circlular button which accessed the menu then using the plus shaped button he told the siblings to highlight 'Activate Digi-Port'. He also elaborated on the verbal activation option which they immediately accessed. Then they were set and all things were back on track.

That is when suddenly another loud noise coming from Yuka's room upstairs... somebody was having a good time up there. ''Great what now?'' A frazzled Yuka groaned out as she and Luce sped back upstairs and towards the source of the commotion.

To the college girl's shock it was Calumon happily bouncing on her bed. "Yeah! Bouncy! Bouncy! Bouncy!" Calumon called out happy as a kid in a toy store bouncing up and down on Yuka's fluffy white bed.

Looking to her partner for support the rosette asked the manditory question. "Um you wanna do it or should I?''

''No allow me I'll do it. Calumon! Stop it! You know better than that! I mean it young man I'm giving you til the count of three to cut it out!'' Patamon ordered the In-training to stop jumping on the mattress. Patamon's tone means he meant business and Calumon pulled in his purple tipped ears a clear sign that he was sad. In order to avoid his punishment he gave the puppy face but to no avail it didn't work on Patamon or Lucy. ''Don't gimme the face it won't work. Now go to the corner and think about what you did. In. The. Corner.'' He ordered as he pointed to the room's corner which Calumon glumly trudged to.

"Young Digimon always doing crazy crap and no I'm not being too hard on him Yuka he needs to learn he can't do that when he's a guest.'' Patamon groaned facepalming in disgust.

As Calumon was staring in the corner it seemed things were finally calming down that is some other noise was being heard and eminated from the kitchen. A very wary Yuka wiped her now somewhat sweaty brow frustrated at what was going on this time. ''Oh now what is it!"

The two ladies hurried down the stairs again and went to the noisy kitchen... The other sounds seemed to be coming from the oddly enough the dishwasher... in fact it sounded like a singing of the 80's singer Laura Branigan's hit song 'Hot Night'. ''Here in the night. There's a perfume in the air. You can almost smell the danger, pressed in a crowd, you can feel the heat flow. In the touch of every stranger. We're out on the town and it's passion that we're after, keep fanning the flame, just a little faster! It's gonna be a hot night! We're gonna have a hot night, tonight!''

By this point Yuka had gotten fairly annoyed by this and very roughly threw open the dishwasher door revealing Salamon using the machine as a makeshift shower. Turning out and laying eyes on Yuka she did the most typical thing. ''Ahhhhhh! Privacy people privacy!'' Salamon cried out trying to cover herself with her paws though there wasn't much to cover since she didn't wear clothes aside from her golden collar.

''Salamon what in the world are you doing in there?'' A flustered Yuka asked wondering what bizarre reason the small creature would need to clean herslef in a typical household appliance.

''I'm waiting for the rinse cycle it's a lot better than lickin myself I'll tell you that much.'' Salamon said simply.

By this point Yuka couldn't take much more of these surprises but there was still one last unanswered question left. She knew she and her family could only stay for free if they kept the place clean. So Yuka asked the most obvious question of all. "So while we're in class who'll keep the place clean I mean if there's supposed to be eight Digimon and eight partners this place is going to get very dirty very quickly. And I suspect they'll be in school so who'll do it then?''

"I will err we will Neemon, Bokomon, Patamon, Salamon, Agumon, Palmon and myself of course will take care of the chores while you're gone. If you have any trouble with the network don't hesitate to call on your partners. You kids have a great day at school and study hard ok.'' Lucy said waving goodbye to the trio as Yuka and Kohta went out the door and began walking to the university... it was only a few blocks from the inn and to be frank the weather was nice. Kanae however had to catch a city bus a few blocks over to get herself to her high school. She was a freshman and was one of the newest kids in school.

-begin One Vision by Tanimoto Takayoshi

Once the three school kids were gone the likes of the Diclonii girl and the resident Digimon divided up the chores. It was decided that Calumon now free from his time out was picked to do the dusting which he was surprisingly good at considering he did it back at the Asuka Inn.

Agumon and Palmon despite being on possible standby also helped out with the chores with the Vegetation type doing the dishes as Agumon swept and later scrubbed the floor getting the grime off of the fine wooden floor. Salamon was doing the laundry as Neemon helped reach the the buttons for her as he added the fabric softner and cap full of soap. Clothes that were already in the dryer ready to well be dried Salamon was hoisted up by the slow witted creature to turn the dryer on.

Meanwhile the scholarly Bokomon was going about cleaning the bathroom. He used the bottle spray to well to spray the surfaces (sink, tub, and shower) then wipe them off with a cleaning rag. He used the toilet gel and corresponding brush to clean the mighty porcelain throne. Once he was done the whole room had the scent... the scent of being clean that is.

Later Palmon started up the vacuuming using her tendrils to lift up the furniture to clean underneath while Lucy however was going about something entirely different. She was preparing the dinner that the Digidestined would share once the day was through. With the rookies running around the city searching for partners the network was sure to follow and try to kill any candidates that were chosen. But in the meantime she went about making the buns for the burgers from scratch no less. Luckily she could still access the digital world using her Digivice to open up a port. She grabbed wheat flour, yeast, salt and the other ingrediants necessary for the dough. She also procured some ground beef, some tomatoes, lettuce, and block chedder cheese and the Burgermon's secret spice blend that they were so kind to give her as long as she didn't give out the recipe to anyone. Luckily the Burgermon trusted her and knew she'd never do such a thing.

Putting on an apron and traditional Japanese chef bandana over her head cracked her knuckled and looked over her numerous ingrediants from the tomatoes, lettuce, meat and secret spice blend, bun ingrediants and the chedder block. She smiled to her self wondering just how the rest of the team would react to this feast. She started things off by adding the meat and spice mix into a bowl which she kneaded by hand and using her vectors mixed up the bun dough and set the mixed dough to rise for a few hours. Once the meat was thoroughly mixed she set it in the fridge to keep it cool until use.

In the meantime she cut the tomatoes, lettuce, and cheese into very thin slices like at a deli using not a knife but using her vector arms to swiftly slice through the red berry fruit (yes readers tomatoes are technically a type of berry fruit/strange ain't it?), cheese and large round vegetable. After a few hours she figured the dough had risen enough so she could form the stuff into buns which she lightly brushed with a little Italian dressing just before she went about baking them. In the time that she was preparing a meal the likes of the laundry was done which Neemon and Salamon which they folded and put them away in their respective rooms and drawers.

Luce then remembered she had to clean the windows which she got around to doing. When she finished she began to wonder how everyone was doing and if any other rookies had any luck finding any suitable partners. Salamon however had come back that morning comepletely empty pawed she looked high and low but couldn't find any suitable partners. Lucy however saw it was lunchtime and she and the group ate up the last of the leftovers as they flipped on the tube and watched the news.

-meanwhile a few hours earlier

Meanwhile in town at the local university a few hours earlier the likes of the two relatives arrived on the campus grounds. They came across a few of their classmates ranging from the soccer obcessed Taichi or just Tai to his friends and his rebelious friend Yamato who was starting up a band called "The Destined Yamato''. Also there was Yuka's friend Sora who was on the same soccer team as Tai years ago. Tai had a close friendship with Sora until one day in 7th grade she admitted she had feelings for Yamato and asked him for advice. Rather than mope around Tai did the respectful thing and helped the couple well become a couple.

''Hey Tai hey Yamato how you guys been?'' He asked them.

"Great Kohta well its time for no more parents to tell us what to do all the time. Time to party.'' Yamato said with happy gleem in his eye. Images of Spring Break at the beach with girls in skimpy bikini's danced around his mind making him drool. Yuka had an inkling on what the boy was thinking about making her shake head.

Tai saw the brunette's worry. "Don't think about him unlike some people I'm here to futher my education... in sports that is.''

As the friends started to really talk Sora dropped a bombshell to Yuka. "No you two didn't... you started going steady get outta town I don't believe it.''

''Oh its true it's been seven months now he does the singing and playing and I play the groupie its that or I'm his muse. One or the other.'' Sora admitted as gleem in her eyes too showed she was happy where she was.

Sadly the three found they'd have separate classes from the two cousins and they parted ways. The bell started going off which classes would start in 45 minutes. The cousins hussled to their scheduled class... in this case Biology.

-Biology course - shortly

Once class started the two tried to pay attention to what the professor was saying as much as possible but the things on their minds spoke volumes if their brains could talk that is. Though they tried not to show it they looked uneasy and their professor took notice and he made a note to speak to them later.

''Nothing going on yet that's good right news right cuz?'' Yuka leaned over whispering to her cousin.

It was lucky the two sat at the back of the class so as not to arouse the professor's suspisicions. Kohta hissed back. ''But that's just making me more nervous Yuka. If that Network is going to attack it'll likely be at a time when we're least suspecting it.''

Sighing a bit the pair of relatives focused as best they could to rest of the lecture until eventually it ended and it was time for the next course. But as the pair went out the doors their professor caught them and pulled them aside.

Miss Professor Shino was a kind hearted woman who was always willing to lend a friendly ear to any problems they were having from grades, family issues, even relationship advice. She was a biology major but seemed almost as fluent in pyschology. ''Err just a minute you two don't think I didn't notice but you two seem... troubled I can see it in your eyes and faces is something wrong at home? Is something wrong with a family member? Is one Kanae's boyfriends threatening you so he can abuse her? It has to be something otherwise you'd be soaking up my lecture on DNA polymorphisms you both love this course so what's bothering the two of you?'' The light tan haired woman asked the two rather sweetly genuinely concerned.

''Err its nothing professor its just... well Kohta, myself and Kanae have met someone really strange or should I say a bunch of strange people we just met yesterday at the beachfront.'' Yuka explained trying to leave out all the explicit details that she could. In effect she was giving the watered down version.

''They're staying at the inn until we can figure something out. That's all it is... '' Kohta said jumping in helping his cousin out since she was kinda on the hot seat.

As the twosome slid out of the watchful eye of Professor Shino they headed off to their next course... History. Professor Shino just grumbled something to herself that no one could hear. ''Best of luck you two best of luck.''

-eventually

By the time lunch rolled around the pair had met up with another of their old friends... the young genius Ken Ichijogi who happened to be a sports whiz and acedemic whiz all in one girl attracting magnet package. So far only Professor Shino vaguely knew about about the three's problem but even the professor didn't know their guests had names nor that they were a bunch of monsters composed of computing data. Afterall how would you explain this to somebody without sounding like some mental patient? Simple it wasn't easy.

''Hey there you two how's it been going college life everything you thought'd be? Geez Kohta yer cousin gets cuter everyday.'' Ken said gesturing the two to sit and eat with him. He also was a big flirt too flirting with freshman up to the seniors despite him techinally being a freshman but in sophemore level lasses since he was skipping his freshman year due to his intelligance.

"Um yeah fine... really.'' The two grumble out simultaniously which frankly caught Ken off guard... which meant something was up. "Hey what's wrong you two what's with the grim look you're normally really cheerful in class. Something happen? Please look I'll be frank right now it can't possibly be something you can't tell your old high school chum Ken could it?''

''Well we met somebody or rather a bunch of somebodies from way out of town we're in the midst of finding board for them at the inn. Isn't that right Kohta?'' Yuka asked slightly elbowing Kohta in his gut.

Nodding as if he was expected to Ken figured something was fishy but based by the way the two spoke it didn't seem to be anything too serious but Ken was good at reading people but clues pointed to the truth... they were having guest problems it seemed. "Well ok if you insist nothing's wrong why not BS with me while having lunch eh get your minds off yer troubles.''

Pretty soon the three got to talking and eating time flew by a bit and suddenly the bell went off signalling the last course of the day and the only afternoon one to boot. Once the pair settled into the last course as that which is called that sinking feeling in your gut when you think trouble's coming well the two were on the wrong end of it... Kohta and his cousin looked at his Digivice it was picking up a signal. That meant something was coming it was far right now but it was closing in very quickly. It was also too far away to scan what kind of creature it was.

''C'mon class end already... '' Kohta uttered silently in his head just wanting to leave. He didn't want to risk his classmates safety if the network attacked.

''Easy cuz if shit happens we just have to sneak away and while I'm on the subject how come I wasn't partnered up with someone hmm?'' Yuka hissed to her relative trying to keep from getting in trouble by the professor.

Finally after nearly two hours it was 3:00 time to head home at long last... and the network minion was still lagging around just outside the city. But why wasn't it attacking? Not that the two wanted some pyschotic monster to start leveling the town but still the wait was pure torture.

The pair walked along the concrete walkway and were about to chat with Tai and Ken when all heck broke loose... a massive fireball impacted the street resulting in a huge explosion from the combustion of a parked tanker truck. The large nine leveled parking garage gave off metallic groaning sounds as something big and angry tore through its one side.

The cause of the commotion was that of a large black skinned dinosaur-ish beast with numerous jagged red stripy markings and its well muscled chest was powerful looking. Jagged plate-like fins ran down the creature's back as he unleashed a fire attack. ''Fire Blast!'' He roared as he transformed all of the surrounding asphalt into a sea of flames with his super-powerful flamethrower ability. ''Digidestined come out come out wherever you are olly olly oxen free! Are you that much of a coward?!" (this Darktyrannomon I envision sounding just like Trypticon from Transformers War for Cybertron)

"Holy mother of Budha what is that thing?!'' Sora screamed hiding behind Yamato to protect her but even he was at a loss at what to do. How do you fight a giant rampaging dino-creature?!

"Kohta what is that thing?'' Yuka squeaked out to her cousin as she stepped behind him.

"Dunno... he should be close enough to analyze and find out what he is. Scan mode activate." Kohta ordered recalling what Lucy did last night.

"Command acknowledged... Name: Darktyrannomon, a powerful dinosaur Digimon, Level: Champion, Attribute: Virus. He was once actually a Tyrannomon until he was corrupted by an evil computer virus, and his personality became cruel and sadistic. His Fire Blast and Iron Tail attacks are a force to be reckoned with. Approach with extreme caution.'' The device explained.

''Great... a psychopathic dinosaur rampaging through the city streets lovely!'' Kohta mused wondering just what he should do... then he remembered about Agumon. Could Agumon really help? Would he be effective? Well there wasn't any time to question it Kohta had to use Agumon and that was that.

Looking his Digivice Kohta knew the fates of everyone attending the college rested on his shoulders alone. If Darktyrannomon thought he could just rampage to his heart's delight he had another thing coming to him. ''Digi-Port open!'' He called out as the gizmo glowed bright orange and emitted a bright array of light and from that lightshow sprung forth Agumon ready to fight and protect Kohta to the bitter end if needed.

''Agumon! You made it!'' Kohta called out in a half shocked tone as if vaguely surprised to see the port work so well.

The small orange reptilian stared off as well as upwards at Darktyrannomon who wasn't happy to lay his blue eyes upon the small rookie opponent. Darktyrannomon let out a loud roar then spoke this time directing insults directed at Agumon. ''How can you ally yourself with that puny human? Have you lost all of your self-respect Agumon?!'' The virual beast questioned and apparently knew Agumon from some time ago.

''Some of us serve a higher authority Darktyrannomon! I've been chosen to put a stop to the likes of you! You're nothing but a virus!'' Agumon countered with his own trash talk comeback.

Darktyrannomon now furious at the rookie slammed his right claw set hard into the charred pavement sending fissures every which where sending Agumon flying then going into a gutter ball like roll and stopped just short of Kohta and Yuka. "Now don'tchu worry I got 'im right where I want 'im!''

Agumon broke into a sprint and let out his attack. "Pepper Breath!'' Agumon reared back as he shot an orange and red fireball of varying strength from his mouth. The fire burst sped towards its target but was blocked by Darktyrannomon's large powerful belt bound left forearm.

"Hahahah pathetic... '' Darktyrannomon chuckled out amused by the pathetic attack on him.

Agumon wasn't done yet as he still had a few more moves up his nonexistant sleeve. He broke into a run and jumped off the nearest car and let out a yell. ''Claw Attack!" He then did just that... he attacked with his claws.

The viral dino wasn't amused by this and swatted the pesky runt with his right claws sending Agumon into a few very painful sounding bounces across the pavement. "OH! EEH! AHH! OH! OUCH! (finally stops bouncing) owwww... ''

Running to his brave little friend Kohta asked the obvious question. "Agumon are you alright?! Speak to me!''

''Don't take me out coach I can still play... Ooohh that smarts that'll leave a good sized goose egg. Kohta I can't fight him off in my Rookie form I have go to the Champion level to take that dirtbag down. Please trust me.'' Agumon said rubbing his sore cranium and tried to explain to the college boy.

"Enough of playing games time to meet your death!'' Darktyrannomon roared as he threw down his left arms trying to crush the ignorable rookie and it seemed he'd won only to see Agumon was using every bit of his muscle to hold back the massive claw swipe. Agumon was struggling since the virus was far bigger and stronger than he was.

Throwing himself away from the powerful swipe Agumon leapt back as the arm slammed into the pavement setting off dozens of car alarms. Kohta was torn on one hand he had to defeat Darktyrannomon otherwise hundreds of people would be hurt or die. However he detested violence in his mind violence only brought more violence which led to hatred and pain. It was the cycle of hate it just kept going on... well here it ended Kohta was going to make a couragious stand against these evil dirtbags who want to walk all over humanity. He'd show them some real human potential!

Gritting his teeth and balling up his fists Agumon saw a change in Kohta's dark blue eye's. There was an intense clarity in them like a fire had been lit and was now an outta control firestorm. ''That's it! I've had enough first you try to destroy the beach, then you try to level my city, next you try to kill my friend Agumon, and you're endangering everyone in the city! Well guess what it ends now Darktyrannomon! You hear!'' Kohta hollered as he was by now royally pissed. Yuka had never seen him this riled before and yet he'd become a blazing inferno of courage standing up to a giant monster that could easily kill him.

Pressing the button combination the college boy that he saw Lucy so he called the activation command. "Execute! Champion Level Digivolve!"

-begin Free by Powerman 5000

The digivice glowed as Agumon was cast in a beam of bright orange light. So bright it blinded everyone in the street and everyone who hid in the university. "Agumon digivolve to..." He started to say as additional data poured into him. Columns of yellow code shot up behind him as his small claws enlarged into huger ones, his feet followed next, then his tail gaining tons of powerful muscle, and finally his face which now developed a shell-like carapace, and his appearance has become more aggressive. The brown shell bore two horns on the side and a long curved nasel horn with a jagged bottom edge while the defined orange body bore numorous teal tiger stripes. ''GEOGREYMON!"

"Agumon... is... that you pal?'' Kohta half stammered out.

''I'm Geogreymon now.'' Agumon now the massive Geogreymon growled out to his tiny partner and cousin.

''You can be whoever you want big guy.'' Kohta said now a little afraid of his partner's massive size and aggressive new look.

''Human filth! I can't believe those human germs helped you Digivolve! I'll just barbecue you all then! Fire Blast!'' The black dino- beast bellowed out as unleashed another Fire Blast attack.

Geogreymon was ready as he retaliated with his own attack. ''Mega Flame!'' Geogreymon roared as he spewed super-high temperature flames from his mouth, reducing everything to ashes err it would have but the Mega Flame was aimed right at the opposing Fire Blast.

The two flame bursts impact each other each struggling to overpower the other and both cancel each other out but the shockwave resulting from the collision knocked both dinosaurs backwards and flat on their backsides. Jumping back to their feet both Dinosaur types rush at each other their powerful claws interlocking as each struggled to overpower the other. ''Give up Darktyrannomon these humans are under my protection!'' The orange monster roared out.

''Never!" The virus said outraged as he was about to unleash more of his Fire Blast but was hit by a sideways headbutt by his foe sending him reeling since Geogreymon let go of his foes large claws.

Clawing at the ground trying to slow his skid across the pavement Darktyrannomon by now was pissed even more so than he already was. "You fools are going to your graves!"

The black virus then ran at Geogreymon who just slugged him upside his red striped jawline. It only got the virus angrier who used a powerful right hook to swat down the Vaccine hard onto the asphalt. Knowing his foe was down it was time to finallize the kill! ''Iron Tail!'' The virus roared swinging his super muscled tail in an attempt to crush his foe once and for all.

"Horn Impulse!'' Geogreymon countered using his hard nose horn blocking the tail swipe attack. The impact sent fissures through the pavement. Getting to his feet Geogreymon was ready to finish this fight once and for all. "It's getting late time we finish this! Mega Flame!''

Darktyrannomon countered with another Fire Blast. ''Fire Blast!''

The bursts of fire were of equal strength with neither overpowering the other until Geogreymon finally used his ace in the hole attack. "Mega Burst!'' Geogreymon fired off a version of "Mega Flame" enhanced to its limit within his mouth.

The suped up Mega Burst completely overpowered and overtook Darktyrannomon's attack and engulfed the virus in a massive fiery blaze. Darktyrannomon's eyes widened in horror that he was being defeated by a human assisted Digimon as the Mega Burst disintegrated his body. Next the virus's body began breaking up into code until every last bit of him was wiped out of existance.

Kohta and Yuka couldn't believe it Geogreymon had won as the giant beast knelt down for the two college students. ''Hop on we gotta get outta here before the fuzz gets onto us.'' The dino said colorfully referring to the police.

''Ok... c'mon cuz he saved our lives we should trust him.'' Kohta said extending his hand for his relative to hop on borad the Geogreymon express. Once the two were safely wrapped around Geogreymon's shoulder spikes the three beat feet outta there.

The second the trio got into the woods Yuka had an idea. "We should head back to the inn to regroup.''

-later

As the three left the scene the authorities showed up and what the public saw shocked even them. Sora went first. "It was crazy first there was this psycho black dino monster he started turning the street into a hellfire then this little dino changed into some bigger one and fought him off!''

"Yeah I saw it too officer. It was pandemonium everywhere.'' Yamato said said backing Sora up.

"Are you kids sure you're not under the influence?" Another and frankly arrogant officer asked.

That got Ken and Tai mad however. Ken more so than Tai hated being second guessed despite being a level headed and bright young man he was being talked down to like he was a overimaginative five year old. ''Look officer we're not drunk and not crazy we saw what we saw and that was two giant dinosaur monsters fighting in the street!''

The officer figured it was best to log this and take the kids reports as true... they seemed like normal college kids with good heads on their shoulders.

-to be continued

Ok so how was this chap? Good? Bad? Rushed? Or prodigious? Anyways we see the first major enemey to fight with Kohta and Agumon so far they worked well together. However his younger sibling will be having trials of her own, yup Kanae and Palmon's test is in chapter 5. Can this middle aged teenage girl take down the next minion? Keep reading to find out. How's the pseudo soundtrack holding up? I'm keeping it because the songs set the mood listen to them on youtube while reading I think you'll like the atmostphere they create. Any songs that really stand out like King of Soda pointed out with Dare?

This has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior, ELG The Series, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people later.

PS: Let me know what to do by voting on my polls there're contests there.


	5. Kanae: The Sunflower Blooms

EL Digital Saviors 5

Ok here's chapter five. Its time for Kanae the young flower to bloom. She encounters a very angry Woodmon who attacks just as her school lets out. Can Palmon Digivolve in time to save her partner and her friends? Read and find out in EL Digital Saviors! Rated K+ for mild swearing, moderate Digimon on human/Digimon on Digimon action violence, and rude/crude humor. I own nothing since Digimon is owned by Bandai/Toei Company and Elfen Lied belongs to Lynn Okomoto. Just remember readers I'm hopelessly insane. Also here are the pairings which include obviously Kouta/Lucy-Kaede, Patamon/Salamon, Kanae/Alex, Renamon/Tentomon, Mayu/Nana, Jason/Yuka, and finally Aiko/Junpei.

-chapter 5 - Kanae: The Sunflower Blooms

-begin Burning for You by Shiny Toy Guns

As Kanae stepped off from her bus ride she saw she was at her new school. She called it new simply because she hadn't been attending it very long. Being a freshman wasn't exactly easy especially moving from a student's standpoint. Stepping up from Middle School and wading into High School was a challenge in of itself but knowing the world's fate rested on your shoulders because evil computer monsters want to take it over wasn't easy. Those weren't the types of things life's experiences prepared you for. In short as a Digidestined Kanae had a bigger burden to bear than most teenage girls her age. She was so deep in thought going through the halls and into homeroom she barely heard her four friends call to her.

''Hey Kanae whatsa matter you look kinda spaced out today. Yer not sick are ya?'' Her very girly friend Mimi Tachikawa asked. Mimi was a high spirited girl with cinnamon brown locks that she took careful care of. She had a slightly pampered type of personality yet was best known for her sense of sincerity. When somebody did wrong she let them know it.

''Yeah it seems something's bothering you you're not your usual cheerful self in the morning.'' The dark cherry redheaded Yoshino Fujieda noted or as most called her ''Yoshi". Yoshi was the class representative and was a calm serious respect authority types.

The head girl of the four at least in terms of brainpower was Miyako Inoue or better known online as YoleiLOVEHAWK and simplified as Yolei as a nickname. Her big glasses belied her very cute looks er well that and her lavender dyed hair. She thought it was a fashion stament. "Mimi and Yoshi are right something's up we know you too well Kanae to where you can hide something from us. C'mon spill.''

"Ooh, ooh lemme join in this little interagation I gotta hear this.'' The blonde green eyed Izumi Orimoto said turning around in her desk. "This oughtta be good.''

Her mother was Italian while her dad was of Japanese ethnicity and Izumi was born in Italy but shortly after her birth moved to Japan on behalf of her fathers wishes. All five girls had been in the same classes for years and had forged a connection that really only the best of female friends make. Their fifth group member Kanae had a problem and they were dead set on helping her whether she wanted it or not. Kanae figured she was going to be hounded by the four unless she spilled the beans. ''Alright, alright, alright something is going on but its nothing serious. Just yesterday Yuka, my brother and I ran into some new friends from out of town. Way out of town. They're kinda like drifters no real place to call home so they're sticking around at the Inn.'' Kanae knew better than tell the new friends in question were data based lifeforms from an alternate universe... they'd likely think she'd become a schizophreniac.

It seemed for the most part they bought her watered down version. Izumi was dissapointed by this. ''Aww... and here I hoped it was somethin juicy darnit!"

''Well anyways ladies we've several tests and subject reviews coming up in the few weeks of our classes so we need to clear our heads of negativity... case in point in science class we have to think back to what the formation of Pangaea 2 means for our planet." Mimi said reminding everyone of the high number of tests and assignments they had later. It was just the start of the school year and already they were knee deep in home and schoolwork.

"Well that and elaborating on the effects super continents can have on climate.'' Yolei added glumly not liking the heavy workload this year was bringing them.

After the usual tradition of the 'Stand, bow, sit' everyone went about waiting for the first class bell to start in which case it was health class.

-begin Code Crush by Rina Aiuchi - Health class

The current subject of class study, was the basic needs for teens... water, air, food, and shelter alias WAFS. As the class read the pages aloud Kanae still had that little knot in her stomach which got slightly tighter as the time ticked by. Shoving all fear into the back part of her brain she concentrated on her section review which brought up key points of the lesson. She had to think back to her days in middle school from health... as she stared at her blank sheet of paper she wrote in the correct answers.

However her teenage mind wasn't able to compartmentalize the nagging fear of a Network attack. The knot got tighter again. Eventually the bell rang and as the teen girl got up her green accented Digivice went off. It seemed a Network minion was just outside town hiding in the surrounding forest. As Kanae exited into the halls to get to her next subject... this time it was History her fav.

Mimi however happened to see and hear the green gizmo go off and naturally had to comment on it. ''Hey Kanae cool celphone what model is that? And you said yer dad was too cheap to buy one.''

''Oh this? Its an American prototype model thats still in production my dad snagged one from the production room. Y'know to try and test it out and stuff.'' Kanae said outright lying through her teeth to her friend which she really hated.

"Wish my dad was an important business hotshot maybe then I'd get nice doohickies to tinker around with. Anyways Kanae I'm off to Civics I'll meet you at lunch.'' Mimi said heading to her next class. It was known earlier that all the girls had the same classes... well it was partly true. Mimi only had health with the rest then headed off to Civics but the group reunited at lunch and stayed in tandem for the rest of the school day.

''Later Mimi.'' Kanae replied back to her fetching her history book from her locker and hurried to class. She had health on the second floor and history on the first so she frequently had to hussle to her locker, then speed down the stairs and make it in time so as not to be tardy.

Hurrying she just made into class just as the bell rang. Her Digivice was still giving off a faint signal which started to move ever so slowly towards the school. It seemed she'd have to call upon Palmon's sooner than she thought she would. Deep down she hoped she didn't have to.

-History class

Currently studying the early Egyptian empire the class had reached the part on how a mummy was preserved which meant a video lesson. It was fairly grizzly to say the least, first the main process of mummification was dehydrating the body using natron, a natural material found in Wadi Natrun which is a combination of baking soda and salt, to preserve the body. The body is drained of any liquids and left with skin, hair and muscles preserved.

The next step was to remove the internal organs and liquid so that the body would not decay. The embalmers took out the brain by inserting a sharp object in the nostril and breaking the brain and liquefying it. The next step was to remove the internal organs, the lungs, liver, stomach, and intestines, and place them in canopic jars with lids shaped like the heads of four protective deities, the sons of Horus. The heart stayed in the body, because in the hall of judgment it would be weighed against the feather of Maat. After the body was washed with wine, it was stuffed with bags of natron. The dehydration process took 40 days.

After that it was placed in the oh so familiar sarcophagus and were often buried with numerous items of value like money, wine barrels, beer, robes, or jewelry for example. The final resting place was the very well known pyramid. Needless to say a few kids in the class nearly lost their breakfast from it.

"Oh come on class end will ya every minute I waste here means a potential someone dies. While that scumbag is getting closer I'm instead being grossed out by mummies.'' Kanae silently mused to herself as she was starting to get really tense. She was stressed and she thought back to kendo class on deep breathing. She took a few and regained her focus on the video.

Once that vid ended the sensei had another on the Gods the Egyptions worshipped... well at least no one could see her sweating bullets if the lights were off and blinds were down. Frankly Kanae was taking whatever slack she could get. The knot loosened a little.

Finally the bell rang as Kanae hurried to her next endeavor... math class. She hated it but luckily for her mathematics didn't have to dance around her head. She faked her attention as best she could as she watched her Digivice closely. Her enemy seemed to favor the forest yet kept coming just outside the treeline as if sizing up the opposition.

"Just stay outta my town big boy or girl whichever you are." She hissed out so nobody would hear her.

Math ended without a hitch as did the next subjects and still no movement from her viral bogey... unless he was hatching a plan trying to ambush his enemies. Science class came and flew by and finally lunch arrived as Kanae grabbed her lunch tin and headed to the cafeteria.

-cafeteria

-begin Your Wind is Blowing by Reika Morishita

Once she'd arrived and gotten situated with her friends she was once again the subject of a great debate. Once she opened her tin she saw a very well made lunch in front of her. It was her favorite wheat wrap with Swiss, spinach, tomato, crab fillets, and topped by light vinegar. Her drink was fresh squeezed orange juice and 2% milk in reusuable washable no drip containers. A fruit based mouse or possibly a custard made from the notes in the tin included: strawberries, cherries, apples and pineapple. A nice looking piece of raspberry cheesecake was her dessert.

''Lucy... I don't believe that girl she made all this for me.'' To say Kanae was in shock was an understatement her mouth was agape. She'd no idea the rosette was so talented in the culinary department.

"Lucy? It that one of your drifter pals? Boy by the looks of it she sure knows how to cook.'' Yoshi commented looking over the fine looking lunch meal that was prepared for their friend.

"Boy that looks good I had to get the school lunch... some US Italian dish called lasanga. Not bad though.'' Mimi said taking a bite out of her lasanga.

"Hey Kanae are your visiters bothering you that much?'' Izumi asked taking a spoonful of her miso soup with rice then resumed speaking. "I mean this Lucy girl went to all the trouble to make this feast for ya so what's the real issue then?''

Kanae thought back and thought of the best and most simple way to explain the Network to them. ''Well Lucy and her friends have ahem uh enemies that is people that don't approve of my friends drifter attitude.''

''Religous zealots... ooh they make me so pissed I just wanna kick em in the heads!'' Yolei ranted and raved buying the cover up story.

The five began talking amongst each other as the lunch period eventually came to a close as finally the rest of the school day finally wrapped up and Kanae felt that knot start to loosen a whole lot more. She had finally gotten free from the ominous sense of dread she'd been experiencing all day and after gym was finished up she decided to get dressed into her normal outfit instead of her uniform.

Naturally her friends were very taken back by this. "Hey um Kanae uh what exactly are you doing? Aren't you getting back into your uniform?''

"What? I'm going home next so why can't I change into my regular clothes besides I just bought them yesterday they're cute on me. You girls wanna see them well you're in luck since I'm in a very generous mood today.'' She said searching through her bag and pulled them out for everybody to see. ''See short sleeved bleached jean jacket, green tank top that shows off my good figure and bleached short shorts. Aren't they nice?''

Indeed she had exactly that as she slipped into a stall and slipped them on. Once she had them on she stepped and put on a mini fashion show.

''Nice.'' Yoshi said stunned at how the outfit brought out Kanae natural curves.

"Bingo and perfecto.'' Yolei added as she made note of the way the jacket hugged her friend's back.

Adding the fact of her green ankle socks and regular sneakers she looked really good. All the years of going up and down stairs had toned up her legs. ''Alright enough of me parading myself around the benches time we all head home.''

''Agreed." The girl mention in unison as they head for the exit and go out the halls into the school yard.

As Kanae noticed her shoelaces were untied and as she bent down to redo them there was a sudden rumbling like a very swift earthquake... not unusual in this part of the world she reasoned. When suddenly it happened again setting off car alarms and rattling manhole covers which were pretty damn heavy to begin with. For something to make them rattle round like mere coins it must've taken a big jolt or a big rumble.

''What is that thing!?'' Yolei half shrieked as she backed up and broke into a retreating sprint to the wall near the stairs. She found Yoshi huddling there too.

''A gardner's worst nightmare that's what!'' Mimi yelled replying to her as she cowered behind a flagpole pedastal.

''No... no... darnit I hate it when I'm right.'' Kanae said through her gritted teeth.

The first minion to attack her had appeared it seemed. The creature resembled a monstrous beige tree stump. Its evil blue eyes searched around for something or more specifically someone. Its large woody arms ended in sharpened edges looking like claws while two smaller more spindly arms adorned the front of the body. Kanae hiding behind a car knew it was her time to fight... but she should at least find out what this Digimon was called first before fighting it. People sometimes called her a delicate flower... well it was high time for the flower to blossom and show off its petals.

''Digidestined I know yer here come out and put 'em up!'' The oversized stump roared as it was by all means male based on its deep voice.

''Ok how did Lucy do this? Wait I know it now... Scan Mode activate!'' The teenage girl called out as data started appearing on the green Digivice screen.

''Acknowledged... Name Woodmon:, Attribute: Virus, Level: Champion. Woodmon is a Vegetation Digimon. With a ferocious personality, Woodmon are known to disguise themselves as trees to absorb the energy from other unsuspecting Digimon.'' The device explained in a female sounding voice.

''Not somebody I'd wanna run into in a dark alley. So Woodmon wants to take me in huh does he? Well timberhead I refuse to be bullied by a buncha walking kindling time I start a bonfire! Let's see how do I do this again... Oh I know it now. Digi-Port open!'' She called out as the gizmo glowed bright green and emitted a bright array of light and from that lightshow sprung forth Palmon.

She was ready for battle since she'd trained for this for years. ''Ok Kanae let's chop this stump down to size! Poison Ivy!''

Palmon sent out her vine fingers which shot out like tentacles and ensnared Woodmon trying to restrain him only the giant virus grabbed the vines and began slamming Palmon into the asphalt like a badly abused ragdoll. The beating caused her to let go of her enemy and her flying into a trajectory that sent her into a parked truck.

Leaping into action Kanae did a tumble roll to rescue her friend just before the impending impact. ''Hey Palmon you ok?'' She asked her plant pal.

Her big black eyes quivered in a teary messy then she gave the high schooler a big deep bear hug with her vines inadvertantly slowly crushing her. ''Uh Palmon let go yer crushing me... '' She said in a strained voice while Palmon suddenly let go.

''Sorry I tend not to know my own strength a lot of the time. I got a plan B though but its a real stinker literally.'' Palmon said bracing herself as she readied the attack. "Stinking Attack!''

Palmon let out a very foul smelling aroma from her pink petals which sped right at Woodmon's olfactory sense area... in short his smelling organ. Once Woodmon took a whiff he went into a berzerker frenzy. ''UGH! IT STINKS! OH GODDDDD!" Woodmon yelled trying to keep the stink from getting any further into his nose.

In his frenzied rage Woodmon ended up whacking Palmon right upside the chin and sent her flying luckily the plant had a plan. She used her Poison Ivy to latch onto a nearby street lamp then spinning around it to slow herself. She spun a bit and finally came to a stop and lowered herself down to street level. "Ok dumb idea... now plan C: Digivolve to my Champion form. Kanae we have no choice.''

Remembering the button combination the high school freshman heard from Bokomon she called out the activation command. "Alright time for the lumberjills to come in! Execute! Champion Level Digivolve!"

"Palmon Digivolve to... !'' Palmon called out as columns of green data code shot up behind her. She threw out her arms which absorbed more data becoming larger sets of leaf hands. Her rooty feet did the same as they thinned out and became much more simple in design while a tail with several thorns scattored here and there grew out from her behind. Finally Palmon's face changed to a rather showy sunflower designed face with black eyes, bright yellow petals, and a skin toned face with a pink triangle shape on the forehead. Two big broad leaves adorned the back at the shoulders. "SUNFLOWMON!''

-begin Lift me up by C-Base

"Wow... she just turned into a giant sunflower! If I were a hippie right now I'd be hooting and hollering right now.'' Kanae remarked about Palmon's new battle form.

''You Digivolved no thanks to that human girl. Just thinking a human helped you evolve makes me want root rot!'' Woodmon yelled out going into a four legged sprint err was it a four rooted sprint? Oh well he charged at the opposing floral foe.

Sunflowmon stood her ground and was undeterred in her stance but decided to dish out some trash talk. ''Oh yeah well you're an oversized dead log but I ask myself where's my chainsaw when I need it? Oh well I'll just have to cut you down to size. That way you could say I'm a saw loser.''

''Branch Drill!" Woodmon hollered out as he stretched out its arms readying to grab his floral based enemy and frankly pummel her.

The attack seems to hit Sunflowmon sending Kanae into a panic and kicked up tons of dust only to show it missed by mere inches. The sunflower was unaffected since she had moved slightly and the attack had hit the pavement instead.

''Not to pop yer cork buddy but I'm still kicking hardy here... my turn Great Lumber, Sunshine Beam!'' Sunflowmon snickered out as she fired a ray of sunlight from all of her petals.

The beam hit its mark on Woodmon who tried to block it using his hefty forearms only to send him carreening back by a few blocks. Once the attack finished Woodmon looked at the damage... his forearms were heavily blackened and charred. The sunlight beam acted like a powerful laser burning his hard cellulose based armor. "My arms... no ARGH my great strong arms you ruined them you little flower punk!'' He ranted getting ready to attack again.

As the wooden viral beast charged at the flower they slammed both their big fists into an struggling interlock of fists. Woodmon was strong but Sunflowmon seemed just as strong despite her rather willowy appearance otherwise suggested.

''Go flower... monster thing!'' Izumi called out cheering Sunflowmon on from behind her hiding spot in her case a small red compact car.

''Say Yoshi ya think Kanae has anything to do with these monsters fighting?'' Yolei asked Yoshi as the two peeked over the concrete wall they chose to shelter from the fight. Kanae wasn't taking shelter from the fight so it wasn't unreasonable to surmise she had a connection to it... plus her save of the flower's previous form added more evidence to the argument.

Yoshi hadn't a single idea of how to understand this situation... afterall it wasn't something that happened on a day to day daily basis. Giant monsters fighting each other in the streets? That was stuff fit for movies yet it was being played right here and now. ''Maybe. Maybe not but look at her not even flinching in the slightest boy she's got a real iron nerve. If that were me out there I'd be scared to death... ''

As the two giants struggled to dominate the other Woodmon used his smaller secondary pair of arms to give a few jabs to Sunflowmon's gut knocking her over onto her back as the two still continued their grappling struggle. ''No! Sunflowmon! Get up c'mon get up!'' Kanae yelled out in a panic.

Knowing her partner was worried for Sunflowmon's safety the saffron petalled savior had an idea. Quickly letting go of Woodmon's hard bark 'fingers' and flipping onto the asphalt Sunflowmon was readying her next attack. ''Cactus Tail!'' Waving her tail-like stalk, Sunflowmon fired off the thorns and kept up at it.

The thorns rammed and jabbed into Woodmon's tough bark as the flower kept up its attack. The barrage of thorns was quickly pushing him back which gave Sunflowmon time to get on the offensive again.

Speeding towards the evil stump the smiling flower unleashed its attack. ''Smiley Slap!" Sunflowmon then went about slapping Woodmon in his ugly face. First by use of her left hand then backhanding him and repeating the same with her other hand and all with a smile on her face.

The blows sent Woodmon crumpling to the ground and seemed to be having trouble getting back on his root-like feet. He struggled to stand up and finally he managed to do it. The thorn attack seemed to have seriously weakened him and he staggered slightly. "I... will... not... be defeated by a Vaccine... I will... I will never surrender... (cough)'' The wooden villain coughed out getting into a fighting posture.

However the very overcast sky parted revealing the warm late summer sun. The sunflower bathed in its powerful rays and then it was time, knowing the fight was hers Sunflowmon used the extra solar power to supercharge herself. "Sunshine Beam!'' Sunflowmon called out as she again fired a ray of sunlight from all of her petals.

The burst impacted Woodmon's right side... however despite the obvious fact the attack was off centered the damage was done. His whole right arm and some of his torso were blown off. "Argh... I won't throw... no I won't thow the towel in. You'll... you'll never take... me to the chopping block... '' He grumbled out obviously in no condition to fight then suddenly he fell over face first.

As his body began reverting back to computing code he let one last little speech. ''Network forgive me... I failed... '' As then the rest of his body's code vanished into nothingness.

"Hah... guess I should change my name to Lumberjillmon instead.'' Sunflowmon said as she turned to Kanae as looked down at her. "We'd better get outta here and head home and see if everyone else is alright. C'mon hop on and hang on.''

-begin Operation Evolution by Dimrain47

"Ok I'm just glad I don't need a ticket... speaking of that when did you get yer flying lisence eh?'' Kanae asked as she climbed atop Sunflowmon's long leafy looking arm and rode piggy back as the freshman girl finally figured out what the two broad leaves on her Digimon's back were for. They were leaf wings as Sunflowmon flapped them shot up into the sky and headed towards the Inn.

Needless to say everyone still at the school grounds were in shock. "What in the world was that all about hmm?'' Yolei asked the class rep Yoshi.

"You want my honest answer Yolei? Well I know nothing of this... I'm not even sure what we just saw. Two giant plant monsters fighting in the city streets? How do you prepare for that hmm?'' Yoshi said back to her and for the time ever hopelessly lost.

"Well at least nobody has to clean the streets of splinters right?'' Mimi asked looking on the bright side though it was clear she was putting on a facade of cheerfulness since deep down she was terrified.

''I knew it. Kanae knows more than she wants to tell us we've every sense to curious but she deserves privacy in her life. When the time comes she'll tell us.'' Izumi explained to the three though they gave a questioning type of look which made Izumi ask the most typical response. "What?''

-to be continued

Ok so how was this chap? Good? Bad? Rushed? Or prodigious? Anyways we see Kanae was able to take care of herself and Sunflowmon defeated Woodmon just fine. However next chapter involves Renamon's partner... little Mayu. Can the two bond fast enough and defeat the rogue Dokugumon? Keep reading to find out. How's the pseudo soundtrack holding up? I'm keeping it because the songs set the mood listen to them on Youtube while reading I think you'll like the atmosphere they create. The songs for this chapter were trance and pop which frankly fits into the whole package Kanae represents... a basic average Japanese teenage girl in her freshman year of high school. The lyrics of Lift Me Up just seemed to fit I guess.

This has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, ELG The Series, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people later.

PS: Let me know what to do by voting on my polls there're contests there.


	6. Mayu: Acsension of the Fox

EL Digital Saviors 6

Destiny has called and its time for young Mayu to decide her future. Its time for her to decide if she wants to buckle down against the evil or take charge of her new life as a Digidestined. Yes readers I'm killing off the good for nothings that call themselves her family like I always do... disgraceful arrogant as #^*&#s! Anyways with Renamon's help she might. Read and find out in EL Digital Saviors! Rated K+ for mild swearing, moderate Digimon on human/Digimon on Digimon action violence, and rude/crude humor. I own nothing since Digimon is owned by Bandai/Toei Company and Elfen Lied belongs to Lynn Okomoto. Just remember readers I'm hopelessly insane. Also here are the pairings which include obviously Kouta/Lucy-Kaede, Patamon/Salamon, Kanae/Alex, Renamon/Tentomon, Mayu/Nana, Jason/Yuka, and finally Aiko/Junpei.

-chapter 6 - Mayu: Acsension of the Fox

-begin Future's Eve by Ali Project (instrumental)

-Early morning

It was early morning and predawn skies of Yokohama the likes of Renamon sprinted across the varied houses and apartments searching for a suitable partner when suddenly the yellow and violet Digivice began to activate. The tall fox-like monster stopped in her tracks and hopped back to the house where it first started working. If Renamon was to be known for only one thing it was her great memory. She stood on the houses' roof then vanished and reappeared near the side window and looked inside.

She saw a young girl snuggled in her frilly purple bed. Her dark locks were in a state of mess likely from pillowhead. The device's screen glowed showing she was its destined user. It was now Renamon's job to protect this girl even at the costs of her life. ''Hmm the Digivice has activated then that must mean she's one of the destined. That means this child is under my protection from now on.'' (this Renamon talks like the one from Tamers but isn't as cold)

Renamon heard something, it was the girl's puppy designed alarm clock. Leaping out of sight she heard the child start to wake up. ''Uh... erm morning already? Good thing I live not too far from school.''

Getting out from under her covers the girl stretched a bit shaking off her morning fatigue and literally shook the sleep out of her head causing her dark raven locks to go every which where. Renamon ever so slightly peeked in on her new confidant only to catch her in a few unmentionables and then it just snowballed... The girl turned around and spotted Renamon.

''Huh!" She sputtered out when Renamon vanished as quickly as she had appeared. ''Thought I saw something... '' The girl blinked a bit while muttering taking a second look outside her window. She thought she saw a fox spirit aka kitsune.

''Mayu your alarm went off time to get ready for school. Come on young lady.'' The girl's mother called to her from downstairs. Hiding up upon the roofing tiles Renamon had found very valuable information about the child. It seemed her partner's name was Mayu. The girl wasn't very old only appearing around 10 to 12 years of age, 10 at least and 12 at the most.

Getting back to her morning rituals little Mayu grabbed her school uniform, slipped into the shower and got herself squeaky clean in the process. By the time she finished the sun had started to come up its rays warming up the air and the skies and scampered down the stairs to meet up with her mother. Breakfast was warmed rice and fruit which she quickly ate. Her mother seemed distant that morning. ''Mayu I want you to hurry home today. I've a surprise for you when you get back.''

''Will I like your surprise? You realize you've been kinda hit and miss with that over the years. Mostly missing over getting hits.'' Mayu asked bringing up a good point. Her mother had a long string of bad luck of supposed surprises backfiring or not being grand enough to leave the girl speechless.

Finishing up the dishes and going to the cupboards to put away several that were now dry her mother replied. ''Oh I think you will dear. Oh would you lookit the time you'd best be going young lady.''

''Guess you're right mom. I'll hurry on back and speaking of hurrying I'd best do that.'' Mayu said heading to the doorway, opening it but before exiting her home she turned to look at her mother. ''Later mom when I get back I hope I'll enjoy what you bring me.''

''Have a good day now honey.'' Her mother said as she went about sweeping the kitchen floor next. As Mayu left out the door the older woman just stared out the window. ''I just hope Stan can be the father you need in your life.''

-begin Say the Word by Christy Carlson Romano (oh yes fanboys be groaning about this one)

As Mayu walked along the sidewalk she heard from a nearby taxi's radio the last night's news... it was apparently some kind of 'monster' attack. She didn't think too much into it because she didn't believe in monsters. But the weird thing was that one of the monsters was some kind of blue robed angel VS some kind of blob like beast. The fine details were very far and few between on the actual battle however. Questions on the creature's origins and motives were still unknown at the time.

Shoving the monster nonsense into the farthest corner of her brain Mayu began to think about how her day would go. She'd a new PE teacher this year and she used to teach college kids. Miss Makoto Tenoh more than anything had always wanted to teach middle school though as mentioned her first employment was at the town college as Volleyball coach. Mayu suddenly heard something beeping in a nearby alley.

Cautiously she approached the said alcove hoping some pervert wasn't trying to snatch her. She saw something colorful laying on the ground. Looking around just to be on the safe side she approached it. ''Wonder what this thing is? Better yet who left it here?''

It resembled a tiny version of a cellphone, watch, or some handheld game set in an upside down egg shape. A plus shaped button was cast in deep saffron yellow along with a set of three circular buttons one larger than the other two. A grey screen was in the center whilst the rest of the gizmo was violet. It must've been a lost prototype since she couldn't find any corporate logo on it whatsoever. She bent down to pick it up when suddenly the screen activated and suddenly the thing spoke to her. ''It's time to decide your future Mayu do you buckle under tyranny or fight it?''

''My future? Tyranny? What's that supposed to mean... ahh crud I'm so gonna be late if I don't get a move on!'' Mayu found the strange thing had a waist clip and clipped it to her skirt and hurried off to school.

She suddenly felt like she was being followed since she thought she heard something hop onto the nearby garbage bin behind her. Whipping around she saw nothing. "I hope I'm not going crazy like my great uncle.''

Renamon was hiding behind a nearby garbage dumpster. What Mayu didn't know was that the fox was tailing her keeping an eye on her partner from afar. That way when the time was right Renamon would reveal herself. In the meantime Renamon would take her time to learn about young Mayu.

-Yokohama Middle School class A6 - Mayu's classroom

Once Mayu was in her homeroom her two closest friends Rina and Haruka. The taller girl Haruka standing a few inches over the other had glasses, honey blonde hair, freckles with a set of green eyes. The other girl Rina had short cut jet black hair with a tomboy look to her. On her chin was a small band-aid. Her hazel-brown eyes looked over her companion a bit. ''Hey there Mayu I hope you're doing great this morning but to be honest you look like you've something on your mind, anything bothering you?'' Haruka asked concerned.

''Yeah my mom has a surprise for me when I get home... '' Mayu started to say but on a tall tree nearby her second floor class window she what looked like the same fox ghost from before. ''Huh?! There it was again!''

Then it vanished again almost into thin air and Rina saw the look of shock on her friends' face. She looked like she just saw the most gory sight. ''Hey Missy Mayu what's the matter? You look like you just saw a ghost.'' Haruka inquired out of friendly concern.

Only Haruka's friendly actions were thrown to the wind by Rina jumping headlong into the conversation. She spotted the strange device her galpal had found and had to gab about it. ''Wow Mayu that's a cool looking handheld! What is that some new NeoGeo Pocket thing!? I thought that company quit the gaming biz."

Mayu decided it was best to fib to the two about it though she didn't have to like it though. ''Oh I found it on my way to school.''

Rina got a little mopey at the mention of her friend's discovery. ''My folks can be so cheap sometimes. They can be such penny pinchers.''

''Anyways ladies we'd best get settled we've quite a few tests today. I swear it must be a rule from teachers that allows them to give out multiple tests spread out over multiple periods. Its a school board conspiracy I swear.'' Haruka said as the two settled into homeroom.

-Math Class

The first class was math which (and was one class which didn't have a test) she was decent at after all she could've been horrible at it like Rina whose mathematic skills left much to be desired. Luckily the three were working in a group so the tomboy didn't do too badly on the assignment. Mayu just happened to look out the window and yet again she saw that crazed fox spirit. Now the girl was getting worried just what the devil did it want from her?!

Strangely enough it vanished yet again. Mayu secretly wondered if she had pissed off some mythic shrine guardian or something. Maybe she accidentally offended one of its children perhaps. Why did she think that? Because otherwise what good reason would that vixen ghost have to follow her around all day?

She hoped she wasn't going crazy or seeing things, because being prodded and poked by doctors was the last thing she wanted to go through. But she also noticed the vixen made no aggressive actions towards her seemingly content with tagging along behind her just out of sight. She figured it was best to ignore the thing and concentrate on her schoolwork. ''Let's see Rina keep in mind that 'of' means to divide. When dividing keep that tidbit in mind.''

''Oh thanks.'' Her friend replied and then dividing the word problem. Eventually the class bell rang signalling that it was time for history.

-History

History went by relatively quickly as Mayu kept her mind on her work and ignored the fox spook. Her class was studying the Feudal Era of Japan right now. She continued to give the vulpine spirit no more of her attention. Focusing her thoughts class went by faster than usual.

Third period went by followed by fourth and finally fifth. Lunch break was after that... which gave the poor confused girl time to think about things.

-Lunch

Meanwhile in the cafeteria kitchen Renamon stealthily snuck around snagging a milk pint, an apple, a hamburger complete with mustard and dill pickles, and finally an ice cream sandwich bar. Sneaking out she lept up to the nearby tall Sakura trees next to cafeteria windows and kept watch over her new partner.

As if on cue Mayu and her friends along with the rest of her grade came in for lunch time. Renamon could tell a lot about Mayu's friends based on her interactions with them. The tall bespectacled Haruka seemed to be the brains behind the group and kept the two in line if they said or got too rowdy. Despite this Haruka cared deeply for Mayu as a close friend should. Rina seemed to be the short but rough and tumble type who was always willing to punch first but like Haruka deeply cared for the other two and always help each other out in a pinch.

Mayu was also deeply and emotionally attached to the two stuck to them just like glue. In fact she was glue keeping the three from going separate ways when they argued. She was quick to act as mediator when Rina got on Haruka's nerves and vice versa. Renamon bit into her apple then drank up the swiped milk carton. If trouble ever arose she had to keep her energy up. All Digimon got weakened if they were hungry.

The bell signifying the end of lunchtime caused Renamon to vanish out of sight. She polished off her pilfered meal and lept along the sides of the school keeping an eye on her charge and while avoiding being seen by the other students.

-PE

After lunch wrapped up it was time for PE and finally the trio of girls could meet their new PE teacher, Miss Makoto Tenoh. Class went off without any hitches since it was half the class VS the other half in dodgeball. Mayu was nearly struck out by one of the opposing boy a real dufous Daisuke only Rina jumped in and took the hit for her. ''Rina! You dummy what'd ya do that stunt for!? I can easily dodge the balls by myself thank.''

Rina while on her way to the bleachers had to explain herself. ''You forget I love PE! Makes me feel insane tonight! If one of us goes down we all go down we're a posse we stick together. Next time Daisuke yer mine!'' Rina said pointing at herself with her two fingers then doing so at Daisuke. If Rina was known for one thing only is that she was a huge sports junky. It really got her going. Many times she was on a powerful warpath and usually very little stopped her.

Indeed the next round the three were outnumbered three to eight. It seemed pretty bleak so Mayu asked the brainiac Haruka for advice. ''Well Haruka any ideas?''

''Not many except for once I'll take a play from Rina's book... WE GO ALL OUT! Bring it on you clods!'' Haruka hollered out as she led the trio's charge.

The other team threw everything they had but Haruka caught one then a second ball and whacked another heading for her away. That ball was picked up by Rina who readied her heavy swing. Her strength was quite a bit higher than one would expect from her small frame. "Ally Oop! Catch this! Whoo!''

However her shot missed and Daisuke the boy she wanted to get out retaliated... however Rina not was strong but very agile and flexible too. She jumped into a roll then finished with a jump flip. During that jump she caught another ball and tried another heave ho. "Heave ho and Geronimo!''

By adjusting her throwing angle Rina got the drop on the punk hitting hard and fast in the gut getting him out. Haruka armed with her two projectiles mathematically and scientifically determined the best angle to throw.

Sadly the three lost by the class ending but the fact the three were able to work so well together impressed their teacher. Miss Tenoh spoke to the three in the locker room as they changed back into their uniforms. ''I'll say this you three are really something. Rina I've never seen such powerful throws except in college girls. You girls work really good together don't ever sacrifice that friendship for anything. Anyways I've the next class to prepare for take care girls.''

Rina was gloating from all this. One of her bad points was she liked to gloat over her strong points. Outside the gym windows up near the roof Mayu went pale... it was that crazy fox spying on her again! Haruka noticed this right away. ''Um Mayu you realize you just went pale all of a sudden. You've been acting like this all day... are you really sure something isn't bothering you?''

''C'mon we're best friends you can tell us anything.'' Rina said backing the bespectacled girl.

Looking around a bit just to make sure none of her other less friendly classmates were listening. She certainly didn't want to be the school's laughing stock if she could help it. ''Ok you three don't spread this around but all day long I've been catching glimpses of some kitsune following me around ever since this morning... lemme guess you both think I'm nuts right?''

''Hmm... How many tails does it have?'' Haruka said responding to her friends question with another question.

Mayu was beyond shocked by this. ''Say what?! What's the number of tails have to do with anything?''

''Simple nine tailed foxes are more fully developed supernaturally I mean. So how many?'' Rina asked going along with Haruka's example.

Mayu had to strain her memory cells to recall just how the fox looked. Not exactly easy when it vanished once it was spotted. ''Based on how little I saw of it I'd say one. It only had one tail.''

''That means its only a young one. Still no idea why it's been following you around all day. But so far it hasn't gotten aggressive with you yet right? So I don't think it means you any harm Mayu.'' Haruka explained hoping to calm her frankly frazzled friend down a bit. "Just be on the lookout it'll reveal itself in time.''

Hugging her bespectacled classmate and friend Haruka heavily blushed. "Uh you're hugging me you know I'm not a hugger let go... ''

''Sorry 'Ruka I forgot but thanks you two for listening.'' Mayu said getting her uniform shoes put on.

Once more Rina had to gloat over how great she did in class. ''I wonder how the grade's gonna spin our near victory in PE today? I can see it now 'Epic and Saucy battle in PE' oh that has such great ring to it god I love it.''

-later -Science Class

Sometime later in science the class was studying the varied types of rocks making up the earth's crust. Their teacher was now asking science based questions obviously. ''Alright what are the ten most abundant elements in the earth's crust?''

Most of the class was stumped but Haruka was not. ''The answer is oxygen with a 46.1% abundance by weight and an abundance of 461,000 parts per million by weight.''

''Show off.'' Rina hissed out. Haruka's bad point was that she loved to show off how brainy she was who responded by sticking out her tongue riling up the poor tomboy.

-later

Eventually the day finally ended as Mayu walked along the sidewalk glad her weird day was finally over with. Now she just had to return home and find out what her mother's surprise was. ''Hooo, I'm just glad the day's over and done with. But I really hope Haruka's wrong a kitsune can't possibly exist mean c'mon this is the real world not some fantasy world otherwise I... I'm going crazy.''

''No you're not going crazy.'' Said a feminine sounding voice explained.

Putting two and two together Mayu knew it had to be that blasted vixen and it was still hounding her. ''Where're you! Come out! Are you invisible or something?''

''No just look up young lady.'' The female voice repeated as the schoolgirl shifted her gaze up to the tree nearby to her.

To her shock it was the kitsune reclining very lazily on a large branch looking down at her... but now she finally had a good look at it. It was bright golden yellow with a white chest and mane. Bristly fur stuck out from the shoulders. The creature's three clawed paws and her only form of accessories were the purple sleeves she wore, which had yin-yang symbols on each. Swirling symbols could also be seen on the knees. She also has long, white, three-toed legs and a long, fluffy white-tipped tail. ''Hello my dear it seems I've been found out.'' The fox said in a rather bored tone almost like its game with the girl had been killed.

''You!? You're that kitsune that's been hounding me all day! What do you want from me huh!?'' The young girl half wailed demanding immediate answers from this fox-like beast that was apparently stalking her.

Renamon figured she might as well explain herself now as there was no sense in making the poor girl go nuts. ''First of all Mayu I'm not a kitsune. My name is Renamon I'm a Digimon short for Digital Monster a creature from a world created as a byproduct of human's electronics, communications, and computer networks. You've been chosen by the Digivice. It reacted for no one else but you not even your best friends. You've been chosen to fight by my side against the Viral Kaiser Network and I am destined to be your partner Digimon. You're a DigiDestined now a warrior destined to save both worlds.''

"Say what now?!'' Mayu gasped out outright stunned.

-meanwhile

Meanwhile back at Mayu's home her mother now in tow with a tall strapping man only to find the door lock broken. ''Somebody's broken into the house Stan go first.''

Gulping a bit Stan slowly opened the door and the two were in total shock! The interior was covered by huge spider webbing and the furniture was half crushed and piled up into a corner like a huge nest. Even more disturbingly was the numerous spider monsters. They were everywhere devouring all and anything edible. Their black and yellow striped rear ends left silk strands every way they went covering the room in still more webbing. "Stan what the hell are these things?'' The woman hissed to her boyfriend.

"Dunno... '' Stan uttered back.

Looking around she one tearing off bites from the roast ham bone. "That was the ham I bought for the roast! They're eating my ham!"

''Disgusting little grubs... Here!" Stan then kicked the bug ugly creature that was gnawing on the large ham.

The beastly bug sailed into a vase smashed it to bits and finally after its little bug brain registered all that happened to it the creature stared upwards at the intimidating form of a very ticked off Stan. In a scared frenzy it scurried back to its nest wailing all the way. ''MAMA! MAMA! MAMA! MAMA! MAMA!''

In the deepest section of the webbing covered nest a huge shape emerged... it resembled a monstrous car sized spider couple by now was beyond scared... they were absolutely terrified. Its toothy maw tore into the pork ribs devouring bone and all. A huge skull and crossbones marking decorated its abdomen. Bristly orange adorned its neck. Its green beady eyes unnerved both of the two.

More of the small spiders circled around the couple. Mayu's mother timidly asked what the giant creature wanted. ''W-w-w-wh-h-ho are you... ?'' She heard rumors of monster attacks but until now never thought anything of it.

''I am Dokugumon these are my darling little Kodokugumon.'' The giant monster spider snarled out introducing itself to the two. It picked up the scurrying little one and cradled it. ''There, there that mean old man isn't going to kick you anymore. You ugly scum of a man dare hurt my baby?! Now you hear this you disgusting squishy humans its a mother's job to protect her children in this case you. I'll make you both pay for hurting MY BABIES! POISON COBWEB! EYYYAHHHHHHHH!'' The beastly bug roared as it charged at them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!'' The two scream alerting the whole neighborhood and alerting the newly acquainted Digimon and Digidestined.

-nearby

Mayu and Renamon heard the screaming and ran their... but to Mayu's horror it was her apartment and the door was broken! Her mother was still in there! ''MOM!'' Mayu burst down the door only to see two humanoid shapes completely wrapped up in spider webbing plus the tiny ones scuttling around the floor and walls. The big one must be big mama herself. "What're you supposed to be a Godzilla washout huh?!"

''Dokugumon an Insectoid Digimon, that's its name and her baby Kodokugumon. What do you want from these people! What can the Network gain from killing innocent people? Be careful Mayu with the Poison Thread attack, this spider is as deadly as it is ugly." Renamon demanded to the super sized arachnid.

Mayu got mad now she wanted her family back right now and no giant mutant spider. ''Gimme back my mom! Drop 'em!''

''I abandoned the Network. Me and my babies were hungry. Sure you can have them once I'm done digesting their bodily fluids! AHAHAHAH!'' The giant sized spider laughed out as it charged towards the pair.

Renamon jumped in front of her partner ready to fight. "Mayu find a safe spot! I'll handle this. You fools want some of me well come get it! Diamond Storm!"?

-begin Bye Bye Beautiful by Nightwish

Quick as the wind Renamon lept up high and focused a orb of white energy in her arms then threw out her arms wide and threw sharpened leaves at the mutant spider's babies.

The attacks wiped them out in swift order so Renamon decided to go for it. ''Diamond Storm!''

She used the same attack on the big mama herself but it did little against the huge arachnid virus. The leaves just stuck in the creature's hard exoskeleton. Thrashing her bristly head like a madwoman she shook off the embedded shards like a wet dog shaking off water. "My babies! You'll pay for that stunt! Stop these games Renamon! Have some of this, get it while its hot cuz mama's servin up Poison Thread!''

Rearing back Dokugumon fired off a poisonous blast of fumes from her mouth. Renamon swiftly got into position and readied her counter strike. "Power Paw!" The yellow fox creature's fists and feet were engulfed in a raging inferno of blue flames after glowing in a ghostly blue light, then she lept into the air and kicks and slices at the angry arachnid.

Dokugumon threw the fox off her back only Renamon slugged her upside her left jaw. This only made the spider angrier and lunged at the smaller fox literally trying to take a bite out of her side. Mayu had to admit Dokugumon was pretty agile considering she had eight legs. Renamon rolled from the next lunge gave a nasty scratch right across her ugly face.

''DAHHH!" She shreeked out in pain glaring at the arrogant little fox that had actually caused her pain. "Poison Cobweb!" The spider screeched out as she shot a web from her abdomen.

Renamon thought she could avoid it by dodging but was hit... HARD! Seeing as her enemy was down Dokugumon was going to make sure she stayed that way. The giant spider attacked with another Poison Thread and upon impact with Renamon sent her flying into a large easy chair.

Mayu ran like a crazed madwoman to her partner hoping she was alright. She barely understood what was going on but she knew that Renamon was weakened by those shots. "RENAMON! Renamon are you ok? Please be ok! Renamon get up!''

Laying on her stomach Renamon struggled to get up and suddenly there was a moment between them with the fox's serious deep icy blue eyes Renamon staring into Mayu's hazel orbs. The girl barely knew her yet was worried nearly to death for her safety.

Struggling to get back up Mayu helped her back to her feet. The two stared into the angry looking arachnid baring down on them. "Thank you Mayu... Argh... Ah... It's not enough I don't have enough power in this form to defeat her. I have to Digivolve to Champion if we're to stand a chance. Use your Digivice!''

Snagging the yellow and purple gizmo from her hip. How would it help? "Ya mean this thing?! How do I even work it!?'' Mayu griped out not knowing how to even work the thing.

"Press the two buttons then hit the big one and call out "Execute! Champion Level Digivolve!" as loud as you can!" The saffron vixen instructed which little Mayu followed in.

Pressing the button combination Mayu called the activation command. "You're gonna pay you freak! I'm gonna avenge my family! Execute! Champion Level Digivolve!"

"Renamon Digivolve to... !'' Renamon called out as a kaleidoscope of purple lights swirled around her. Behind her 0's and 1's flashed in sequence. Now her body began to change her data based fur peeled off revealing her form as a wire-frame and her tail was the first part to change. Her single tail split into nine. Her body changed to a four legged form and the tips of her tails ignited! Ghostly flames danced around her new form. "KYUBIMON!"

"Whoah! Is that what Digivolving does?! I shoulda done it sooner then... '' Mayu said totally stunned by this new development.

The grade schoolar was in awe at seeing Kyubimon for the first time. Kyubimon looked like a a yellow nine-tailed fox with a white mane and mystical blue flames flaring around her paws and tail tips.

"Now shall we continue where we left off? I won't allow you to hurt Mayu you might've slaughtered her family but I will avenge them! Fox Tail Inferno!" The nine tailed beast called out as the blue flames on Kyubimon's tails become brighter, and developed ghostly faces on them. The faces then become small fireballs which Kyubimon then went about launching them at Dokugumon.

The fireballs impacted the spider hard leaving singe marks all over her body. "DARGHHHH! I will kill you Kyubimon!"

The fox wasn't unnerved in the slightest and charged right headlong into battle with the spider beast. The fox jumped and bit down on the beastly bug's last right leg and heave ho! She flipped the insectoid over and slammed her into the far off kitchen table but just after the throw kicked the arachnid with her back legs making Dokugumon fall on the said table and breaking it into pieces.

The spider wriggled herself back to her feet and by now she was royally pissed. "Poison Thread!''

The attack hit Kyubimon dead-on engulfing the nine tailed fox in a massive silken cocoon. Mayu's heart sank... there goes her savior! "Hah! Gotchu!'' The virus gloated.

The silken prison began to shake as it suddenly was torn apart by searing blue flames and leaping right out was Kyubimon safe and sound. "Time we end this! Dragon Wheel!"

Kyubimon then readied herself as a fire started burning in her eyes. They burned with determination and courage! Kyubimon started to spin very fast, which causes the flames on her body to burst into a fiery inferno. This turned her body into a ball of swirling and searing blue fire. When in this state, Kyubimon summons a mystical flame dragon, which emerges from her body to destroy her enemies.

The dragon flame impacted the huge spider monster torching away every strand of silk in the building and also swallowing up the big mother arachnid. "DAHH NO MY BABIES! No forgive me! Mother'll join you soon!'' The once mighty virus wailed out her body began reverting back to computing code as her body slumped.

Mayu looked around the ravaged place that she used to live in. She looked at Kyubimon and again the fox looked into her hazel. The girl was lost for words. "Mayu I'm sorry I couldn't get here fast enough to save your mother... I'm sorry I failed you as a partner.'' The fox said as her ears and tails drooped in sadness. Her flames also grew less intense... apparently the girl saw Kyubimon's emotions were tied to the intensity of her flames. If she became sad the fires went low.

The girl instead of hollering at the creature hugged its furry neck. "Thank you Kyubimon I didn't think I was going to get out of this one alive.'' She then heard sirens in the distance. ''Huh!? Oh no the police are coming we better get outta here and quick! But I've nowhere to go... ''

''Hop on my back I know a place up in the hills... the Maple Inn near the forest.'' Kyubimon said as the timid schoolgirl hopped on her back. Mayu had heard it was being taken taken care of recently.

But just before they were about to set out Kyubimon heard something from behind the nearby trash filled alley way. A small sandy tan colored puppy was chewing on an old pizza crust... the poor thing was so young and very dirty. He must've been a stray somebody probably threw him outside hoping to get rid of him. The pair went to him as she gave him her oatmeal cookie from her lunch box which she never ate. The dog sniffed the morsel and started chowing down on it.

Mayu looked him over. "He doesn't have any collar. We can't just leave him here. We'll just have to take him with us I guess. Think I'll call him Wanta.'' Mayu said picking him up and hopping back on board the Kyubimon-train.

"Then off we go.'' Kyubimon said leaping onto the roof then another and weaving in, along, and through varied roof tops before heading to the forest. Meanwhile at the ruined apartment the police came upon the ruined place and were dumbfounded at just what happened to the place.

-to be continued

Ok so how was this chap? Good? Bad? Rushed? Or prodigious? Anyways Mayu and Renamon have bonded and managed to run into Wanta too. Obviously I portrayed Renamon as a tad older in comparison to her partner. Lucy is 19 and Patamon has the mentality of one. The situation is identical with Agumon and Kohta plus Kanae and Palmon. But these two are a special case... Mayu is 12 however Renamon's mentality is closer a 14 year old. Just figured I'd add that older sibling styled dynamic to the two of them.

How's the pseudo soundtrack holding up? I'm keeping it because the songs set the mood listen to them on Youtube while reading I think you'll like the atmosphere they create.

This has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, ELG The Series, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people later.

PS: Let me know what to do by voting on my polls there're contests there.


End file.
